Sennin El Heroe Mas Fuerte
by Sebas602
Summary: Cuando descubres que eres de un mundo totalmente diferente al que conoces y obtienes un raro poder...sientes la necesidad de proteger a lo que los que te rodean...y lo que mas quieres...Aunque ella le haya hecho sentir mal...la protegerá con su vida...y al mundo entero. -Yo soy Sennin... - Fanfic de Naruto con elementos de Marvel y Dc. Pasen y lean, se que les va a encantar.
1. Chapter 1

**Sennin.**

* * *

Año 2005. Japón, Konoha.

La ciudad de Konoha, una de las ciudades más importantes de todo el país debido a sus avances tecnológicos y científicos. En aquella ciudad la fabricación y diseño de armas para uso militar era grande. La mayoría de armamento y tecnología creada era enviada al exterior con fines de exportación y así poder tener ingresos para poder seguir con su trabajo.

La empresa más exitosita y reconocida a nivel mundial por la creación y fabricación de armas era INDUSTRIAS NAMIKASE la cual es principalmente una empresa de defensa que desarrolla y fabrica armas avanzadas y tecnologías militares. Actualmente la empresa tenía un grande reconocimiento a lo cual se abrieron muchas sucursales de esta en diversos países del mundo. Siendo los principales: Estados Unidos, China, Rusia, Alemania y Reino Unido.

El dueño de la empresa casi nunca estaba por que viajaba con su familia siempre pero eso no le impedía al dueño tomar las riendas sin importar que estuviera al otro lado del mundo.

Pero lo que más resaltaba en la ciudad era el Centro de Investigaciones Científicas (C.I.C.) que se centraba en el estudio de nuevos genomas y ADN con el fin de poder hallar curas para poder salvar vidas. Hasta el momento los científicos habían descubierto algunas curas para enfermedades y ahora se encontraban en la búsqueda de la cura del cáncer.

Pero esa búsqueda era complicada….

Hallar los Genomas, moléculas, sistemas sanguíneos y núcleos del cuerpo humano indicado no fue tarea fácil…debido a que parecía ser que no existía ningún humano con esas características…

* * *

La noche había caído en la ciudad, la vista se enfoca detrás de las montañas en donde se puede divisar a una persona caminar por el lugar.

Esta persona era calva, con una barba no tan grande y llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

Y también tenía en su pantalón una especie de aparato en su cintura.

El hombre se llamaba Hugo Strange, un científico americano que había llegado a Japón para trabajar en el Centro de Investigaciones científicas con el fin de encontrar la cura definitiva para todas las enfermedades conocidas por el hombre.

Pero no había tenido un buen avance.

Durante todo este tiempo que estaba en Japón había hecho experimentos y pruebas en las cuales todas habían fallado.

En el C.I.C tenía casi todos los recursos necesarios, pero no era suficiente.

-Esto no va a funcionar –dijo el hombre caminando por el lugar y pasando por un gran árbol que parecía ser antiguo.

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi

Y entonces cuando paso por el árbol el aparato que tenía en su cintura empezó a emitir un pitido lo cual llamo su atención.

El hombre alzo una ceja confundido, al tomar el aparato y al ver en la pantalla de este vio como había un punto que emitía una gran energía biológica.

-¿Qué le pasa a esto? –se preguntó el, se supone que este aparato que sin querer trajo del C.I.C estaba apagado, pero ahora estaba encendido y mostraba una gran fuente de poder y energía biológica cerca del lugar.

De pronto…

¡POM!

El aparato exploto un segundo después de que él lo soltara notando el sobrecalentamiento de este.

Hugo no sabía que pasaba, miro a todos los lados mirando exhaustivamente…entonces noto algo.

Acercándose un poco al gran árbol el cual paso hace un momento vio como en la parte inferior había un agujero…y este emitió un pequeño pero notable brillo dorado…

¿Acaso…eso era lo que mostro el aparato?

Sea lo que sea que hubiera ahí rebosaba una gran fuente de poder biológico…

…lo cual lo hacía excelente…

Hugo Strange saco de su bolsillo una radio y entonces oprimió el botón de comunicar.

-Anota mis coordenadas –dijo el otro a través de la línea –Cuando vengan a donde les voy a decir traigan un contenedor anti radiación –ordeno y después de darle las coordenadas exactas del lugar volvió a mirar el brillo que emitia aquel agujero…

-…Encontré lo que tanto buscaba –dijo mirando fijamente el brillo el cual se hacía cada vez más y más grande hasta iluminar toda su visión.

* * *

**(1 Año después, Fecha actual: 8 de junio del 2006)**

_Se encontraba durmiendo en el piso, estaba totalmente cansado por entrenar toda la noche con lo que su sensei les había enseñado ayer, y como él era un terco y un cabeza dura de primera prefirió entrenar toda la noche hasta poder subir los árboles caminando. Y tanto entrenamiento dio sus frutos._

_Por fin había logrado caminar sobre los arboles sin ningún fallo._

_Tanta fue la emoción de haber logrado su cometido que no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba completamente cansado y sin esperar más sucumbió al sueño._

_Había dormido toda la noche afuera, por lo cansado que estaba no se despertó para nada (aunque pensándolo bien si hubiera tendió que ir al baño si lo hubiera hecho)_

_Ya había amanecido, el solo se encontraba arriba de el en un punto medio indicando que posiblemente fueran la de la mañana._

_El joven rubio y con unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a unos bigotes, seguía completamente dormido, pareciera que nada lo iba a despertar…_

_…Oh bueno eso parecía…_

_-Oye –llamo una voz baja –Despierta –_

_El rubio siguió aun acostado con los ojos cerrados pero entonces empezó a sentir como era tocado en el hombro siendo movido ligeramente._

_-Mmm… -el muchacho finalmente abrió sus ojos revelando su color azul profundo._

_El joven bostezando y frotándose los ojos ligeramente se sentó en suelo y entonces miro a quien lo había levantado._

_Una chica con cabellera larga color negro que vestía un vestido rosa y lo que parecía ser un collar negro alrededor de su cuello. La chica sonrió al ver al rubio levantarse._

_-Por fin despiertas –dijo la mujer dándole una sonrisa –pensé que podrías estar lastimado –_

_El joven se le quedo mirando por un rato y después hablo._

_-¿Lastimado? ¡No claro que no! Un ninja de mi categoría no podría lastimarse así de fácil solo por un entrenamiento –dijo el rubio sonriendo._

_-Vaya, ¿eres un ninja? –pregunto la mujer con curiosidad._

_-¡Claro que sí! –respondió el._

_-Vaya, así que entonces estabas cansado por el entrenamiento que dijiste –señalo la mujer._

_-Este, bueno si, me quede hasta bien tarde y no me di cuenta de cuando quede dormido –dijo el rascándose la cabeza algo apenado._

_La mujer le sonrió un poco mientras se agachaba cerca de él y empezaba a mirar las plantas._

_El rubio miro su acción y se puso curioso._

_-¿Qué haces? –pregunto él._

_-Estoy buscando plantas medicinales –explico ella aun con su atención a las plantas._

_-¿Enserio? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? –le pregunto a lo que ella sonrió._

_-No, no son para mí, son para un amigo que se encuentra un poco lastimado –explico._

_-Ah ya veo –hablo el rubio mirando a la mujer como buscaba aquellas plantas, entonces una idea se vino por su mente – ¡Si quieres te ayudo a buscar! –_

_La mujer miro con curiosidad al chico quien tenía una sonrisa mientras la miraba, no pudo evitar sonreírle._

_-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto._

_El rubio asintió con ganas._

_-¡Claro que sí! Me gusta ayudar –exclamo el muchacho._

_La mujer vio como el rubio empezó a mirar el suelo buscando las pantas medicinales._

_-Te lo agradezco mucho, por cierto me llamo Haku –se presentó ella – ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –_

_Ante la pregunta hecha por la mujer, el rubio sonrió y levantándose alzo el pecho con orgullo._

_-¡Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Próximo Hokage de Konoha! -…._

* * *

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip….

Fue el estruendoso sonido de su alarma que indicaba que era el momento de despertarse para ir a clases o sino llegaría tarde…nuevamente.

-Mmmm… -se removió entre las sabanas y estirando su brazo hasta llegar al pequeño aparato en su mesa de noche –Ya desperté, cállate… -dijo somnoliento para después oprimir el botón que detuvo la alarma.

El joven de 16 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules y unas curiosas e inusuales marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas se sentó en la cama mientras lanzaba un gran bostezo y estiraba los brazos un poco.

El chico miro a su alrededor fijándose que estaba en su habitación…

"Otro sueño de nuevo" pensó el acostándose nuevamente en la cama para mirar el techo del lugar "Ya son 5 veces este mes que tengo este tipo de sueños" pensó recordando cada uno de los sueños que había tenido hasta ahora, el sueño en el que estaba llorando de niño mientras algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar lo ignoraban o le daban miradas nada amistosas, el sueño en el que el de niño entrenaba en a las afueras de un bosque hasta perder la conciencia, el sueño en el que estaba en un lugar junto a demás chicos de su edad, el sueño en el que el junto a otros dos chicos y un hombre adulto iban a unas raras misiones que no sabía que eran y ahora este sueño que acabo de tener…

Si, estos sueños eran raros, además desde que era pequeño había soñado con este tipo de cosas extrañas, gente que lanzaba bolas de fuego, saltando entre árboles y de una ciudad con caras en una montaña, muchas veces sus sueños eran borrosos y al despertar no podía recordar mucho de lo que había soñado.

Otras veces los sueños eran vividos como si fueran memorias, pero nunca había tenido ningún sueño tan real como este, ¿Dónde podía recordar con claridad el viento que acariciaba su rostro? No sabía por qué…pero pensaba que estos sueños parecían tener algún significado…

-(Suspiro) –el joven se levantó de su cama y se encamino hacia afuera de la habitación y fue a la pequeña cocina de su apartamento, cogiendo un vaso tomo un poco de agua…luego miro a su apartamento y luego suspiro.

Era triste vivir solo…

Pero bueno no podía pedir vivir acompañado aunque quisiera…pues era huérfano…

No sabía quiénes eran sus padres, si estaban vivos o muertos, si tenía algún oro familiar…o porque lo habían abandonado…

Ese tipo de preguntas eran las que solía hacerse cuando era niño….ahora ya no le importaba.

Si sus padres le habían abandonado por qué no lo querían, pues bien, no le importaba, así de simple era…

Mejor vivir solo a que vivir con alguien que no te quiere.

Aunque también tenía sus dificultades ya que él tenía que pagar el departamento cada mes. Conseguir trabajo para un joven de 16 años era difícil.

Y ahora en este momento no contaba con un trabajo dado que en el último trabajo que tuvo lo despidieron por llegar tarde.

Ahora estaba desempleado.

El rubio puso el vaso vacío sobre el lavamanos y fue directamente a la ducha para tomar un baño y después vestirse para ir a la escuela.

Y cuando llegaría tendría que aguantar otro día más de burlas de parte de sus compañeros, pero a él no le importaba, siempre y cuando pueda contenerse y no provocar problemas estaría bien…

Hoy iba a ser otro día más…

* * *

**(Una hora después)**

-Uzumaki Naruto –

Nadie respondió.

-¿Uzumaki no vino? –pregunto el hombre en traje mientras miraba a sus demás alumnos quienes no respondieron a su pregunta y se dedicaron a seguir conversando entre ellos cosa por la cual el profesor suspiro y cuando le iba a poner falta…

-¡Ya llegue! –aviso el joven rubio entrando a clases.

-¿Uzumaki sabes qué hora es? –pregunto el profesor mirándolo entrar al salón.

-Sí señor, es que tuve un contratiempo –dijo el rubio recordando que su ducha había sufrido una fuga y tuvo que quedarse para arreglarla lo mejor que pudo.

-Todos los días hay contratiempos para ti muchacho –dijo el profesor para después escribir en su libreta –Entra dentro de una vez –

El rubio asintió e ingreso completamente dentro del salón para después ir a sentarse en su lugar.

Naruto al sentarse volteo un poco para atrás y miro a alguien en específico…

Una chica peliazul que estaba sentada atrás conversando con un chico albino y algunos jóvenes muy jovialmente.

Aquella chica era Hinata Hyuga, amiga de la infancia de Naruto…y la chica de quien estaba enamorado…

…Pero desde hace unos años ambos se habían distanciado.

Hinata se había vuelto popular entre sus compañeros debido a sus buenas calificaciones y su buena forma de relacionarse junto a los demás…

…y entones se empezaron a distanciar…

Hinata ya ni siquiera hablaba con el debido a que pasaba muy ocupada en otras cosas…

Eso molestaba un poco a Naruto, cuando la había conocida se hicieron amigos, le agrado bastante…pero más adelante empezó a sentir emociones y sentimientos hacia a su amiga…él no podía creerlo pero al final lo hizo termino enamorándose de ella…

La quería mucho y el hecho de no estar con ella le dolía…

-Bueno muchachos –la voz del profesor atrajo la atención de Naruto y de toda la clase –Espero que hayan hecho firmar sus permisos a sus representantes para poder ir de excursión Al C.I.C el día de hoy a la ultima hora de clases. Por favor todos pasen al frente y pongan su permiso firmado sobre el escritorio –

Naruto solo suspiro mientras se recostaba en el espaldar su silla mientras miraba como uno a uno sus compañeros se dirigían al escritorio a dejar sus permisos.

El profesor había mandado a todos sus alumnos a firmar el permiso para poder ir de excursión al Centro de Investigaciones Científicas para poder aprender más y ver las grandes maravillas de centro, como todos los científicos mejor destacados estaban allí, como la mayor tecnología, que era exportada al extranjero, era creada, ver la gran asociación entre su país con Estados Unidos y otros países mas, pero en realidad no le interesaba por dos motivos: No era alguien de ciencia y no tenía ningún representante que haya firmado su permiso, así que si, esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

El joven cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras trataba de olvidarse de todo…

* * *

_Un edificio abandonado era lugar de una escena desgarradora…_

_-Naruto... –susurro entre lágrimas una mujer peliazul adulta arrodillada mientras miraba a un hombre malherido en el sus brazos._

_-…Lo…siento mi amor… -le dijo el Naruto adulto mientras se enfocaba a un lado una capa blanca que tenía escrito: "Séptimo" –Realmente me he debilitado… -dijo mientras sonría débilmente._

_-Por favor no hables –pidió ella mientras acariciaba su cabello –Solo resiste hasta que Sakura regrese, ella te curara y entonces te pondrás mejor –decía ella con esperanzas mientras o abraza más fuerte._

_-N-No podrá… -dijo el rubio tosiendo un poco -…Ya no me queda tiempo… -_

_-¡No digas eso! –pidió la mujer sin poder contener las lágrimas._

_-Pero es verdad…"el" fue mucho más fuerte que yo… -dijo riendo un poco más mientras Hinata lo miraba con impotencia –Oye no pongas esa cara por favor –pidió._

_-P-Pero… -dijo aun sollozando -…Estas muriendo… -_

_-Todos morimos –dijo._

_-¡Pero no así! –Dijo llorando amargamente -…Se suponía que moriríamos después de mucho tiempo…aun teníamos mucho más por delante…como ver a nuestros hijos casados…ver a nuestros nietos crecer… -dijo con melancolía…_

_Naruto sentía el dolor en sus heridas….pero lo que más le dolía era ver a su esposa así…_

_-Y-Yo…no quiere perderte… -dijo aun llorando mientras las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Naruto -…Si tú mueres…ya no tendría ninguna razón por que vivir… -_

_La mujer con los ojos cerrados seguía llorando pero entonces sintió como su mejilla era acariciada. Al bajar los ojos vio como el rubio había llevado su mano a su mejilla._

_-N-No digas eso tonta –dijo el mirándola aun sin perder su sonrisa –Tu aun tienes mucho por que vivir…nuestros amigos, tu hermana, nuestros hijos…nuestros futuros nietos –dijo él._

_Ella lo miraba con tristeza mientras el aun acariciaba su mejilla._

_-Ya me lo puedo imaginar…unos pequeños diablillos corriendo por todo el lugar mientras hacen travesuras –dijo con un toque de gracia a lo que su esposa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa -…Y como su abuela cuida de ellos… -dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa…_

_La mujer sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo…_

_-Así que por favor…no digas que no tienes ningún motivo para vivir –pidió el rubio tosiendo nuevamente pero esta vez al toser sangre salió de su boca._

_-¡Naruto! –Grito ella horrorizada – ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Te lo suplico! –_

* * *

-¡Uzumaki! –

El grito del maestro junto con un golpe de una tiza lanzada a su rostro hizo que despertara.

-¿Acaso mi clase es para venir a dormir? –pregunto el maestro estrictamente mientras los demás alumnos parecieron divertirse ante lo ocurrido.

-Yo…lo siento –dijo Naruto sobándose el rostro un poco.

El rubio noto las miradas de todos en el…pero hubo una que le llamo la atención, al voltear vio a Hinata la cual lo estaba mirando pero cuando la vio esta retiro su mirada.

Naruto bajo un poco a cabeza ante eso.

-Y bien…todos los permisos están aquí…excepto el tuyo Uzumaki –dijo el hombre poniéndose más suave.

El rubio suspiro un poco.

-Me parece increíble que no tengas ningún familiar y vivas solo –dijo el maestro mirándolo.

-Bueno por algo existe la emancipación señor –respondió el Uzumaki.

-Eso ya lo sé pero aun así sigues siendo un menor –hablo el maestro mirando a todos sus alumnos –La visita al C.I.C también será con fin educativo, tendrán que hacer un informe sobre las cosas que vieron y aprendieron ahí –informo el profesor para después mirar al Uzumaki –por ende todos tendrán que asistir, incluido tu Uzumaki –

El rubio solo pudo asentir mientras lo veía.

-Bueno, empecemos con las clases –dijo el hombre para después acercarse a la pizarra.

Todos sacaron sus libros para después prestarle atención a su maestro…

…Bueno casi todos.

Naruto saco su libro y fingió ponerle atención a su maestro…

…pero en realidad estaba pensando…

¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño?

* * *

-Ya todos están aquí –aviso el profesor mientras veía a sus alumnos sentados en unos asientos dentro de un bus –Bien, nos vamos –

Ya habían pasado las horas en el colegio habiendo llegado la última hora en la que los estudiantes irían de excursión al Centro de Investigaciones Científicas.

Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus lugares y en ese mismo momento el bus empezó a moverse.

Nuestro protagonista rubio estaba sentado en el asiento junto a la ventana miranda el paisaje.

Todo el tiempo en las clases no pudo concentrarse debido a que pensaba en lo que le paso en la mañana:

Ese sueño que tuvo.

Si bien el mismo había tenido sueños los cuales describía como raros, este de aquí lo era aún más. Viéndose a sí mismo como adulto y a una mujer a la cual no vio bien porque estaba borroso.

Los sueños que había tenido antes eran de él siendo joven…pero este sueño lo mostraba siendo un adulto…eso no había pasado antes.

Naruto decidió dejar de pensar en eso, tal vez más tarde cuando este en casa podría seguir debatiendo eso, pero ahora solo quería despejar su mente.

Escucho unas risas que provenían de atrás del bus, el miro atrás y entonces vio a Hinata junto con otros chicos conversando amenamente.

Se veía tan feliz…

Naruto no sabía la razón por la cual ella se había distanciado de él, antes los dos eran buenos amigos, Hinata no se despega de el por qué tenía cierta timidez hacia los demás. Pero parece ser que su timidez se esfumo y se empezó a distanciar de él, al principio los dos hablaban poco, luego debes en cuando y después ella ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y había hechos más amigos de los cuales uno le caía mal, ese era Toneri Otsusuki, un arrogante y un "señorito importante" solo porque su familia era de clase alta.

Naruto seguía viendo a Hinata y después volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras pensaba… ¿Tal vez era hora de volver a hablar con Hinata?

El rubio cerró los ojos por un momento, se sentía cansado y quería relajarse tomando una siesta…pero si lo hacía volvería a tener otro sueño raro.

-Ni loco duermo ahora… -dijo en voz baja para sí mismo para después abrir los ojos…

…Y ver solo oscuridad.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Naruto al estar completamente a ciegas.

Curiosamente sintió humedad en sus pies y vio que estaba parado en un lugar lleno de agua y al mirar más detenidamente alcanzo a ver un rayo de luminosidad más adelante.

Parecía que se había vuelto a dormir porque estaba en un lugar donde nunca antes había estado, típico de algunos sueños que él tenía…pero extrañamente en este sueño podía sentir la humedad en sus pies y además el rayo de luz al que se acercaba se estaba haciendo mucho más visible…parecía que eso fuera realidad.

El rubio se acercó aún más y entonces vio unos enormes barrotes al frente suyo los cuales estaban obstruyendo el paso a esa luz…

Y entonces…

-**Naruto… **-

Naruto despertó aturdido y noto que estaba en el bus que los llevaba al C.I.C. Volteo a mirar a todos los lados y miro sus pies y noto que no estaban mojados…pero la sensación del agua aun seguía presente y eso que parecía ser una gran jaula…

…Pero ahora se preguntaba de quien fue esa voz.

No pudo ver nada pero pudo escuchar esa voz grave e intimidante venir que venía desde adentro de esa jaula…

Estaba completamente aturdido por lo que escucho…

-Me estoy volviendo loco… -susurro Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-Señores –llamo la atención de sus alumnos el profesor –Hemos llegado –

Todos los alumnos que prestaron atención a su maestro y entonces y vieron como habían llegado a un edificio increíblemente grande que tenía grabado las iniciales C.I.C. tenía una pantalla gigante que mostraba un video en donde estaban maquinas, doctores y científicos en laboratorios y a personas con batas y uniformes entrando y saliendo de las instalaciones.

El bus se detuvo en la entrada y afuera de este estaba una científica de cabello blanco y ojos color miel.

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos y salieron uno a uno del bus, Naruto se tomó su tiempo mientras soltaba un suspiro salió del bus lentamente hasta llegar a sus compañeros y profesor que quedaron frente a la científica quien se veía muy joven.

-Buenas tardes Profesor Tora –saluda la mujer mirando al profesor y después a los estudiantes –Nos alegra recibirlos a usted y a sus alumnos en nuestras instalaciones –

-Gracias doctora, nos alegra mucho poder estar aquí –dijo el profesor.

La chica asintió y entonces se dirigió a todos.

-Mucho gusto con todos, soy Shion Yogen, Doctora del área de Bioquímica del C.I.C, es un placer tener aquí a estudiantes que serán el futuro de nuestro País –dijo ella mirando a todos.

Los alumnos la saludaron con una reverencia.

-Voy a guiarlos dentro de las instalaciones en donde se encontraran con el uno de los científicos más importantes del lugar, hablo de la Doctora Kurisu Makise –Informo – ¿Antes de entrar tienen alguna pregunta? –

Y en ese momento algunos de los alumnos alzaron sus manos pero Toneri Otsusuki hablo sin levantar su mano.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Preguntó el albino –Pareces muy joven para estar aquí –

La chica entonces hablo.

-Bueno es verdad, tengo 16 años igual que ustedes, y estoy aquí porque tengo una beca en Ciencia y tecnología –Explico.

-Vaya se nota que es increíble –dijo una alumna mirándola.

-Señores –llamo el profesor a sus alumnos –la señorita Shion fue la que diseño por medio de la informática aplicada el modelo del edificio del C.I.C –

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos ante esa declaración hecha por su maestro.

-Hay por favor no fue nada –dijo la chica apenada –Los que se merecen el crédito son los que realizaron la construcción de las instalaciones –

Todos los alumnos la miraban impresionados…bueno casi todos, Naruto miraba de arriba abajo las instalaciones escuchando lo que decía esa chica, estaba impresionado de verdad, pero no lo mostraba debido a que él no era alguien de ciencia.

-Muy bien todos por favor síganme, vamos a entrar a las instalaciones –aviso la chica empezando a caminar.

Todos los alumnos la siguieron detrás.

Y entonces entraron dentro del lugar pasando por la recepción y caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta grande.

Shion se acercó puso su mano en la pared y salió un teclado en el cual escribió un código asombrando a los jóvenes.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando a todos ver su interior y maravillándolos.

El lugar tenía a muchos científicos y doctores caminando de un lado a otro pasando por diversas secciones, científicos en el área de tecnológica, área de robótica, área de bioquímica, área de neurociencia.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos en especial al ver como había científicos que probaban inventos robóticos como brazos conectados a unos cables y ver como algunos estaban haciéndole modificaciones a algunos autos y también científicos realizando experimentos dentro de los laboratorios.

-Veo que ya llegaron aquí –

Todos voltearon al oír esa voz y vieron frente a ellos a una mujer de ojos color violeta grisáceos, cabello color castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, mirada seria pero con una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro y también llevaba una bata blanca como todos en el lugar.

-Ah, Doctora Makise –saludo Shion mirando a la mujer.

Kurise Makise, una talentosa investigadora neurocientífica, graduada de la universidad a la edad de 17 años. La más capaz y talentosa en toda el campo de la ciencia que estudia el sistema nervioso y todos sus aspectos; como podrían ser su estructura, función, desarrollo ontogenético y filogenético, bioquímica, farmacología y sobretodo en la creación de curas a través del estudio neurológico del ser humano.

-Hola a todos jóvenes, profesor –saludo cordialmente.

-Doctora Makise, es un honor –dijo el profesor.

La doctora asintió y se dirigió a ellos.

-Bienvenidos sean al Centro de Investigaciones Científicas, es un placer para nosotros recibirlos –alego la mujer –En este recorrido podrán ver como es el trabajo de todos los científicos, doctores e investigadores de las instalaciones –

Los alumnos asintieron viéndose emocionados.

-Bien, los dejo en manos de la Doctora Makise –dijo Shion haciendo una reverencia a la doctora y luego a los estudiantes y al profesor –Con permiso –

La chica se retiró del lugar y entonces la doctora Makise empezó con el recorrido.

Todos los jóvenes siguieron a la doctora la cual les fue indicando las múltiples variedades del C.I.C

-Como todos ya sabrán, el C.I.C es la empresa líder en investigaciones del tipo científico junto a la elaboración de fármacos para impedir y eliminar enfermedades en el ser humano -

Los estudiantes pasaron por un laboratorio en donde se veía como algunos doctores desarrollaban algunas muestras en probetas y tubos de ensayo, algunos contenidos parecían ser inflamables pero todo estaba controlado.

-La creación de curas y equipos médicos avanzado es nuestro campo, claro que también tenemos otros campos los cuales son los mejores en toda la industria de la investigación del país y a nivel internacional –explico.

Todos pasaron por un cuarto en donde estaban científicos armando un vehículo con máquinas ensambladoras, pero la diferencia era que esas máquinas hacían el ensamblaje en menos de 3 minutos.

-Además también es el líder en la bioquímica aplicada y la ciencia tecnológica…claro que estamos en segundo lugar ya que INDUSTRIAS NAMIKASE tiene el primer lugar en la elaboración de armas con ayuda de la ciencia tecnológica –

Y en ese momento pasaron por un laboratorio en donde estaba un hombre de entre unos 30 años que tenía puesto un extraño aparato en su brazo y en su pecho tenía una especie de luz brillante.

-También tenemos a personas de otras partes del mundo los cuales han venido para trabajar especialmente en el C.I.C –dijo ella acercándose al hombre –Doctor –llamo ella.

El hombre volteo y vio a la doctora con unos estudiantes.

-Ah, Doctora Makise –saludo el quitándose el aparato del brazo junto a aquella luz de su pecho.

-Jóvenes, él es uno de nuestros doctores experto en mecánica y tecnología, fue traslado de México, del continente de Latinoamérica –Dijo ella indicándole al hombre que se presente.

-Hola jóvenes, profesor –saludo el a los visitantes –Me llamo Ethan D. Mario, científico de profesión, es un gusto conocerlos a todos –saludo el hombre.

Los alumnos lo saludaron amablemente con una reverencia.

La doctora Makise hablo.

-El Doctor D. Mario es uno de los científicos más impresionables en esta área, nos alegra poder trabajar con el –

-Ah doctora por favor, no me halague así dijo el hombre algo apenado rascándose la mejilla.

-Bueno jóvenes, sigamos con el recorrido –dijo la doctora despidiéndose del científico.

Los jóvenes siguieron a la doctora dejando al Doctor Mario quien volvió donde dejo su aparato.

-Increíble –

El hombre sorprendido volteo y miro como uno de los jóvenes que estaban en el recorrido estaba en el laboratorio. El joven rubio y ojos color azules…quien él pudo reconocer.

-Si lo es –respondió Ethan – ¿No deberías estar junto a tus compañeros joven? -

El rubio solo suspiro.

-No, al menos por ahora, me uniré al recorrido luego –dijo él.

-Ah ya veo –respondió el doctor mientras revisaba el aparato – ¿Y tu nombre es?

El chico lo miro por un segundo y luego hablo.

-Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto –dijo él.

-De igual manera –respondió el doctor para luego pensar – "Aunque bueno, ya te conocía" –

-Eso se ve increíble –dijo Naruto apuntando al aparato.

-Claro que lo es –respondió – ¿Te gusta la ciencia?

El rubio ni se tardó en contestar.

-No, no soy alguien de ciencia…pero esto de aquí me interesa –dijo él.

-Ah ya veo… -dijo el hombre mientras se ponía el aparato en el brazo y el artefacto brillante en el pecho – ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto con una sonrisa –Esto es un propulsor de vuelo conectado a un Reactor Arck, aunque claro solo es el brazo, pero después are el del otro brazo y después los de las piernas –

-Pues eso estaría genial, ¿con eso podrá volar? –dijo con clara emoción.

-Bueno es probable. Me alegra mucho que esto haya sido hecho primero por Tony Stark, así ya tengo una referencia de cómo funciona –

-¿Tony Stark? –pregunto el chico.

El doctor pareció darse cuenta de que hablo de más.

-Ah, b-bueno es un científico que encontró la forma de usar el reactor Arc en esto… -dijo el algo nervioso para después taparse la boca por haber vuelto a decir más cosas que no debía.

-Bueno…el nombre no me suena…. –dijo el rubio pensante.

-"Por qué no es de esta dimensión" –pensó el hombre para después cambiar el tema –Ah, cierto, yo era igual que tu muchacho, cuando era joven no me gustaban estas cosas pero con el tiempo me fascinaron, pueda que a ti también –dijo él.

-Mmmm –pensante el joven movió los hombro –Lo dudo –

Ethan solo sonrió mientras revisaba el propulsor, entonces decidió hablar.

-¿Tienes algo en mente para tu futuro? –pregunto.

Naruto lo miro confundido.

-Este…no entiendo –dijo él.

-Ya sabes, en los estudios, en tu vida…si tienes a alguien a quien proteger… -

Naruto pensó ante las palabras de Ethan…

…Alguien a quien proteger…

-Naruto –

Esa dulce voz que se oyó llamo la atención del rubio y del doctor.

Ellos voltearon y entonces la vieron.

-Hinata –dijo sorprendido.

Naruto vio sorprendido que había sido Hinata quien estaba ahí, ella había venido a buscarlo.

-Oh… ¿es tu novia? –pregunto el doctor en broma.

El resultado fue que Naruto y la recién llegada chica se ruborizaran.

-¡No claro que no! –Dijo Naruto alterado para después calmarse y mirar un poco a la chica -…Solo somos amigos… -

-Ah ya veo, siento el mal entendido –respondió el doctor.

-No hay problema… -

-Naruto, el profesor me envió a buscarte –dijo Hinata llamando su atención.

El rubio pestaño un par de veces, era verdad, se había quedado atrás a ver el invento del doctor.

-Ah sí, yo ahí voy –dijo el caminando hacia Hinata quien se adelantó –Adiós Doctor –se despidió el rubio.

-Hasta la vista chico –se despidió de igual forma…pero cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta el doctor sin que Naruto se diera cuenta metió en su bolsillo un papel enrollado y entonces saco un aparato de su bolsillo parecido a un auricular y se lo puso en la oreja –Hola Sebas…si ya lo vi…está bien, exactamente 3 minutos –Ethan se quitó el propulsor y el reactor y se puso su bata de laboratorio –Ahí voy… -hablo el empezando a caminar.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Hinata.

Naruto iba caminando tratando de alcanzar a Hinata.

-Hinata –llamo el rubio alcanzando a la peliazul.

-¿Si? –pregunto ella aun caminando.

-¿Podrías parar un momento por favor? –dijo Naruto aun caminando atrás de ella.

-Tenemos que ir donde están los demás –dijo ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño un poco y entonces camino más rápido poniéndose al frente de Hinata y parándola.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto ella ante la acción de Naruto.

-¿Por qué me ignoras? –pregunto.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida mirando a Naruto.

-Antes tú y yo éramos muy buenos amigos y siempre estábamos juntos….pero hace unos años te distanciaste Hinata, al principio lo entendí, de veras, pero ahora ni siquiera me diriges la palabra… ¿Por qué? –

Hinata se quedó en silencio mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

-Hinata… -llamo de nuevo Naruto pero…

-¿Hey Hinata por qué tardas? Solo tenías que traer a Uzumaki –Toneri Otsusuki entro en escena acercándose hacia ellos.

Hinata miro a Toneri y luego a Naruto quien parecía molesto ante la interrupción.

-Vamos Hinata, si Uzumaki no quiere venir es su problema –dijo Toneri acercándose más.

-¿Que no ves que estamos hablando Otsusuki? –dijo Naruto.

-¿Hablando? ¿De qué? –Pregunto Toneri viendo a Naruto – ¿Además por qué hablaría contigo? –

-¿Cómo que por qué? –pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Que no sabes que ella no te quiere cerca, la terminaras incomodando –dijo el albino.

Silencio.

Uno muy incómodo.

Naruto no pudo creer lo que había escuchado, debía ser mentira, si probablemente era eso.

-¡Toneri no digas eso! –dijo Hinata a modo de reproche.

¿Cómo?

-Pero que dices Hinata, si tú mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo –hablo Toneri.

Eso dejo a Naruto aún más asombrado.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto temeroso Naruto.

-Hablo de que ella dijo que eres una molestia –dijo Toneri –Eres un desastre y un mediocre en clases ¿Para que ella se juntaría contigo? –

Naruto miro a Hinata quien aparto la mirada.

No podía ser cierto…

Aun recordaba el día en que se conocieron, como ellos jugaban de niños, como siempre iban juntos a la escuela, como ella la mayoría de las veces no se despegaba de el por su timidez…pero ahora…lo que le dijo Toneri no podía ser verdad…pero su temor aumento al ver a Hinata quedarse callada sin decir nada…eso aseguraba de que decía la verdad…

-¿Es cierto? –Preguntó en voz baja mirando a la peliazul quien parecía avergonzada –Hinata… ¿es cierto? –

Hinata solo quedo en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada.

Pero Naruto se impaciento.

-¡Respóndeme! –grito con impaciencia haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Eh idiota ya déjala –dijo Toneri poniéndose frente a Naruto y empujándolo –Por qué no dejas de molestarla, te ves como un auténtico imbécil… -

Naruto apretó sus puños mirando a Toneri y el albino lo miro sin tomarlo enserio…Pero entonces Toneri noto que los ojos del rubio cambiaron de azules a rojos por un segundo y después volvieron a ser azules, pero no le tomo importancia.

Hinata se había quedado completamente callada como si estuviera apenada…

-Vaya mejor amiga que tenía –dijo Naruto en voz baja pero fue escuchado por Hinata quien abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendida y cuando decidió mirar al rubio este había pasado de largo dejándolos atrás a ella y a Toneri.

Naruto camino rápido por los pasillos en busca de la salida, al diablo con estas cosas científicas, no quería estar en este lugar.

Se sentía confundido, triste y mal, la persona a la que consideraba una amiga ya no lo quería cerca, debió haberlo sabido, la razón de su distanciamiento y por qué ella se había conseguido otros amigos en la escuela.

Pero…aunque se sentía mal por lo que había pasado…el no sentía odio o remordimiento hacia Hinata…

No sabía porque…pero no lo hacía.

Si ella ya no quería verlo pues está bien, ya no la molestaría más…

Pero eso no impedía que el aun sintiera algo por ella…después de todo aunque ella lo haya ignorado y mucho más…

Debería estar enojado, odiarla…

Pero…

El rubio camino por un rato mas pero no pudo encontrar ninguna salida, parecía ser que por donde entraron era la única entrada y salida del lugar. Tendría que dar la vuelta para poder irse de este sitio.

Naruto camino de regreso pero entonces se detuvo.

Volteo a la derecha y vio una habitación que estaba abierta y de adentro se veía que algo estaba produciendo un brillo dorado en la oscuridad que estaba el cuarto.

El chico movido por la curiosidad se acercó hasta la puerta para ver qué era eso, tal vez era alguna fuente de luz que los científicos del lugar habían creado, sea lo que sea mirar no aria daño.

Naruto entro dentro de la habitación y vio como la luz dorada brillante venia del fondo de esta, el blondo camino un poco más y entonces se detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto para sí mismo al ver una extraña roca dorada brillante dentro de una especie de caja de cristal.

El rubio miraba con curiosidad al raro objeto detrás del cristal…sin percatarse que la roca empezaba a temblar un poco ante la presencia del joven…

Naruto al verlo por un rato decidió que era mejor salir de ahí, no sería bueno si alguien entrara y lo viera ahí.

Pero cuando iba a darse vuelta para salir vio como la roca empezaba a temblar de forma más frenética y el cristal de la caja empezó a agrietarse…

-¿Pero qué…? -

No pudo completar la frase pues la caja se rompió completamente y la roca libero un gran rayo dorado que le impacto en el pecho.

-¡Grr! –gruño con dolor al sentir como aquel rayo le recorrió todo el cuerpo – ¡Duele! –

El rayo siguió con el impacto por unos segundos más…

Y entonces se detuvo.

Naruto cayó pesadamente al piso mientras sentía como sus articulaciones le dolían.

Y entonces no pudiendo más cayo en la inconciencia….

* * *

Abrió los ojos y vio como estaba rodeado de agua y al frente suyo estaban aquellos barrotes de la jaula que vio hace un rato…

-**Por fin…** -una voz le llamo la atención.

Al alzar su mirada vio como en la oscuridad se veían unos ojos brillantes viéndolo.

-**Hola…Naruto, ha pasado tiempo…** -Dijo aquella grave voz…

El rubio poco a poco diviso como una sombra enorme estaba empezando a mostrarse…

-**Esa roca fue suficiente para abrir la conexión mental y devolverte tu Chakra…pero veo que también tenía algo más que una grande y extraña energía… –**

Naruto miro aquella sombra confundida, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Se levantó del suelo y miro a la jaula…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto el rubio aun tambaleándose.

Aquella sombra se acercó un poco más…y entonces la diviso por completo dejándolo impactado.

Un enorme Zorro…

-**Hablaremos después…ahora necesito pensar en lo que sucedió… -**

Naruto quiso volver a hablar pero entonces…

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Despertó.

-Ahhh –gimió el rubio sintiendo dolor en su pecho.

Naruto se paró tambaleándose un poco y entonces miro a la roca…

Había perdido el color dorado y el brillo…

Naruto vio como la roca había quedado grisáceo y sin brillo.

-…-Naruto volteo hacia la puerta y suspiro dando una sonrisa pequeña –Ok, legalmente estoy loco –dijo riendo un poco mientras caminaba a la puerta –De seguro tengo 1 tornillo suelto, no, tengo 1000 tornillos sueltos –

Naruto salió por la puerta y camino un poco por el pasillo hasta que choco con alguien.

-Oye mocoso ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto un científico.

El científico era calvo, con barba y unos lentes oscuros.

-Ah, perdón, es que…me perdí y estaba buscando a mis compañeros –mintió al hombre

-Pues no debes estar buscando aquí, esto es área restringida –dijo con seriedad.

-Si…yo lo siento –dijo el rubio alejándose del hombre.

El científico miro como el chico se fue del lugar y entonces siguió caminando hasta llegar a la misma habitación a la que Naruto había entrado…

De vuelta con el rubio, este llego algo agitado por fin a la salida principal.

-Ok me largo –dijo para sí mismo al mismo momento que la puerta se abría automáticamente.

El Blondo salió del lugar y camino hasta la entrada en donde vio cómo su profesor y sus compañeros estaban ahí frente al auto bus mientras el profesor parecía despedirse de la científica que les dirigió en el recorrido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso? –se preguntó Naruto al ver que la excursión a acabado.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos el rubio se dirigió a la salida, pero no subiría al autobús, quería estar solo de momento.

Pero cuando dio un paso.

-Oye –

-"¿Y ahora qué?" –se preguntó volteando hacia la voz que lo llamaba y vio a la chica llamada Shion que los dejo con la científica.

-¿Tú no eres el que se perdió en el recorrido? –pregunto ella.

Naruto la miro con una ceja temblando.

-No, no me perdí, solo quería ahorrarme el aburrimiento en este lugar –dijo el chico.

Shion frunció un poco el ceño ante su actitud…pero aparte de eso lo miro de pies a cabeza con interés…

-Disculpa ¿no nos hemos visto ante? –pregunto ella.

Naruto la miro confundido.

-No que yo recuerde, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos –dijo Naruto.

Shion lo miro un poco más…

-Sí, me disculpo, creo que me equivoque –dijo ella apenada

-No hay problema, ahora si me disculpas me voy –dijo el rubio alejándose mientras Shion seguía mirándolo.

-Enserio Doctora le agradezco por el recorrido a mis alumnos –dijo el profesor con una reverencia.

-No hay problema Profesor, fue todo un gusto poder… -

Antes de poder seguir con su conversación de la entrada salió el Uzumaki llamando su atención.

-Uzumaki –llamo el hombre –Te perdiste la mitad de la excursión, no podrás hacer el informe sin saber la información que… -

-Podría regañarme mañana por favor, no me siento bien ahora –pidió el rubio asombrando al profesor y a la doctora –Ya veré como me las arreglo para hacer el informe, pero por el momento tengo que salir de este lugar de locos -

-¡Uzumaki! –Grito el hombre con enojo al ver la indisciplina y el irrespeto de su alumno.

Pero al momento en que Naruto escucho el grito llevo sus manos a sus oídos sujetándolos y haciendo una mueca.

-No grite me duele la cabeza –dijo el rubio sacudiendo su cabeza un poco –Como le dije regáñeme mañana ¿sí? -fue lo último que dijo el joven para después salir del sitio.

-Oye –iba a llamar su profesor.

-Iré caminando, no hay problema –dijo el rubio aunque su casa quedara a más de 20 cuadras del lugar.

-Este muchacho –dijo el profesor mirándolo con un suspiro mientras que la doctora…

-"Ese chico no se veía bien…reflejaba cansancio" -dijo en sus pensamientos –"…Se veía como si hubiera corrido una maratón…"

Era algo raro si ella lo pensaba, el chico era quien no regreso al recorrido y al volver a verlo pudo ver como el parecía estar sumamente agotado.

Los compañeros del rubio vieron su comportamiento y se sorprendieron por la actitud que tuvo dado que nunca antes se había comportado así.

Entre ellos Hinata quien también miro su comportamiento vio desde la ventana del bus como el rubio se perdía de su mirada a lo cual ella solo sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Lo que nadie noto fue que en el último piso del Edificio se encontraba el doctor con quien Naruto hablo hace un tiempo.

Ethan miraba todo lo que paso con atención. El hombre ahora estaba vestido con un traje negro junto con unos protectores que asemejaban a una armadura y atrás de su espalda tenía una espada.

-Ah ya paso –

Una voz se escuchó al lado del hombre.

Ethan volteo a mirar a un lado y vio a un hombre pelinegro un poco joven que tenía puesta una chaqueta negra y un pantalón azul.

-No entiendo Sebas, si según tú eres el "guardián" que va a vigilar este lugar ¿porque me llamaste a mí para que viniera? –pregunto Ethan.

El hombre identificado como Sebas sonrió.

-Pues si te soy sincero Oz, aun tenía mis dudas acerca de si podría volver al mundo real, por eso te llame –

Ante la revelación de Sebas las cejas Ethan temblaron.

-¿Entonces me usaste como carne de cañón? –dijo sintiéndose ofendido.

-De hecho como carnada –corrigió el solo para ver que Ethan lo miraba con cara de "¿Enserio?" – ¿Que? –

-Nada –respondió Ethan –Bueno, yo ya hice mi parte aunque no sé por qué me hiciste dejarle esos planos, vi que Naruto no le gusta mucho que digamos la tecnología –dijo Ethan mirando a Sebas.

Sebas sonrió.

-Bueno…solo te puedo decir que con el tiempo lo sabrás… -

-Ah, pues me lo dices en otra ocasión cuando estemos de regreso a nuestro mundo, yo me voy ahora –dijo Ethan.

-Está bien Oz, nos vemos después –Dijo Sebas mientras atrás de Ethan se abría un portal.

-Sí, hasta luego compañero –se despidió entrando al portal y después de un segundo este se cerró.

Sebas volteo nuevamente y miro la vista que tenía desde el último piso de aquel grande edificio…

Si, esta historia sería interesante.

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro en él.

Tiro su mochila aun lado y se fue a su habitación en donde al llegar se dejó caer en la cama.

Estaba sumamente cansado.

Al momento de salir de ese lugar se sintió agotado, y caminar 20 cuadras hasta su hogar no había ayudado.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado hoy…aquel sueño…aquel zorro gigante que vio…Lo que paso con Hinata…

Naruto sintió como su corazón le dolía al recordar eso…

La que fue su primer amiga…le había hecho eso…era imposible de creer ya que Hinata era la chica más amable y angelical que conocía…

Naruto soltó un suspiro mientras se removía un poco en la cama…y entonces sintió como algo era arrugado dentro de su bolsillo.

El metió su mano dentro del bolsillo y entonces saco unos papeles dentro...

El chico alzo una ceja ante eso, no recordaba haber traído algo dentro de sus bolsillos.

El desdoblo aquellos papeles y entonces vio lo que parecía ser una especie de plano.

Leyó el título que estaba en ellos:

**Reactor Arc.**

¿De dónde demonios salió esto?

Naruto recordaba que cuando se quedó atrás en la excursión se encontró con el doctor Ethan quien le hablo de esto…

¿Acaso Naruto había tomado eso si darse cuenta?

-Esto es malo –dijo el rubio doblando nuevamente aquel plano y poniéndolo dentro de uno cajón –Tengo que devolver eso mañana –dijo él.

El rubio cogió una almohada y se acostó sobre ella.

Sus parpados se sentían pesados…

Tenía mucho sueño…

* * *

_-Hinata –_

_Se vio al Naruto adulto que habia estado en sus sueños._

_Parecía ser la continuación de lo que soñó en la mañana en el colegio._

_La mujer miro a su esposo quien mostraba una mirada cansada pero aún no había perdido su sonrisa…_

_-Gracias… -_

_Nuevamente un nudo en su garganta se formó mientras las lágrimas venían con más fuerzas._

_-N-No…No por favor…no digas eso –dijo ella pegándose a su pecho – ¡No me des las gracias como si fuera todo! –_

_-Pe-Pero lo es… -dijo el para que su esposa fuera a hablar otra vez pero la interrumpió –Yo en verdad te agradezco mucho que me hayas amado sincera e incondicionalmente…y también te pido perdón por no haber notado tus sentimientos antes…-_

_-N-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón –dijo ella abrazándolo más…_

_-Pero sobre todo –dijo el dándole una sonrisa –Gracias por haberme dado una maravillosa familia… -Tosió sangre nuevamente asustando a Hinata -…Dile a Boruto que lo quiero mucho...que lamento no haber sido un buen padre para el…y que yo siempre aunque este muerto, siempre estaré orgulloso de el… -Naruto ya no sentía sus brazos y piernas pero no dijo nada -…Dile a Himawari…que es la princesa más hermosa y valiente del mundo –en ese momento el rubio ya no pudo evitar las lágrimas –Que yo siempre estaré ahí para ella, mi espíritu jamás la abandonara a ella o a ustedes…que ella junto a Boruto son mi más grade orgullo… -Naruto lloraba mientras sonreía amargamente y Hinata tampoco soportaba las lágrimas… -_

_Hinata aun llorando vio como la respiración y los latidos de Naruto empezaban a hacerse más débiles…_

_-Hinata… -llamo nuevamente a su esposa quien miro el rostro de esposo -…Si existe una posibilidad…la más pequeña sea…de encontrarte nuevamente…yo seré el que se enamore primero de ti… -dijo sonriendo débilmente._

_La mujer no pudo soportarlo…_

_Esas palabras de su esposo ya moribundo…_

_Ella lo único que podía hacer era llorar fuertemente mientras le pedía que por favor no la dejara…_

_…Y entonces…_

_-Hinata –la llamo por última vez…mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados… y con una débil sonrisa -…Te…Amo… -_

_Los ojos de Naruto perdieron el brillo…y entonces el cerro los ojos mientras los latidos de su corazón se detenían lentamente…hasta pararse por completo…_

_-¿Na-Naruto? –Llamo Hinata con temor al ver su esposo cerrar los ojos… -Naruto…por favor –dijo ella cerrando los ojos y abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo con fuerza -…Por favor despierta…No nos dejes… ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! –grito aun abrazándolo…pero era inútil…no sentía más sus latidos…_

_Hinata sollozaba mientras abrazaba al cuerpo de Naruto…y entonces…_

_-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Grito Hinata mescla de tristeza con impotencia mientras seguía abrazando al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo-_

_Afuera del edificio había dos siluetas de dos personas que habían llegado hace un momento y habían escuchado todo…_

_Una de ellas, una muchacha peliazul con ojos azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas, estaba tapándose la boca mientras lloraba bajamente…_

_La otra persona era un chico rubio, ojos azules y con unas marcas en sus mejillas, él estaba mirando al suelo con su mirada ensombrecida._

_La chica entro enseguida adentro para encontrarse con aquella devastadora escena que hizo que ella llorara más fuerte para después acercarse hasta donde Hinata._

_Mientras tanto el chico se quedó afuera mientras apretaba sus puños…y unas diminutas lágrimas salían de sus ojos…_

* * *

Despertó.

Naruto se sentó en la cama con su respiración agitada mientras se tocaba el pecho con sus manos.

-¿Q-Que? –dijo con su voz entre cortada.

El rubio no lo noto pero estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían silenciosamente de sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Y por unos breves instantes sus manos desprendieron unos ligeros rayos azules acompañados por un ligero aire que no noto…

-¿Q-Que diablos…? –Naruto se levantó de la cama caminando hasta un espejo colgado en la pared.

El rubio mirándose detenidamente en el espejo vio como temblaba sin control y como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos…bajando la mirada un poco apretó sus puños.

-¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! –grito con fuerza al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el espejo rompiéndolo.

Los pedazos de vidrio cayeron al piso junto con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-…-Naruto miro su puño, el golpear el espejo provoco que se cortara los nudillos…

Pero entonces…

Las heridas empezaron a cerrarse por sí solas…

Naruto no tenía palabras para lo que estaba viendo justo ahora…

Su mano se sano completamente, era como si no se hubiera cortado hace un rato…

-**Naruto… -**

Naruto levanto su mirada y lentamente cerro sus ojos…

Y al abrirlos apareció dentro de aquel lúgubre paisaje…y vio al frente suyo a aquel zorro gigante que había visto antes…

El imponente ser miro al rubio quien se miraba algo exaltado…

**-Tenemos que hablar...-**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Sennin**

** El héroe mas fuerte.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos amigos!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia es una vez que usted ha tenido en la mente hace tiempo y me alegra poder haberla publicado hoy.**

**En esta historia estoy pensando en agregar elementos de Marvel y de Dc y además poner un trama un poco parecida a las películas y comics de ambos.**

**Esta es la historia y el mito, estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos que el señor Serpiente Obsidiana.**

**También se incluye un otro de mis Sempais en el fic como un Cameo, el señor Emperor92 a quien admiro mucho.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, por favor dejen su revisión y síganla para ver que más sucederá.**

**Yo me despido aquí, y nos vemos ... hasta la próxima.**

**Cuidense, los quiero mucho.**

**¡Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoola chicos. **

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bastante bien.**

**Aquí tienen el capítulo número uno de esta maravillosa historia a la que le tengo altas expectativas.**

**Me costó un poquito escribirlo ya que tuve que pensar en muchas ideas para poder plantearlas jejeje, pero al final si pude.**

**Quiero agradecer a Emperor92 por darme una excelente idea la cual voy a aplicar.**

**Ah por cierto, ¡Wow!**

**12 favoritos y 16 seguidores de esta historia, me alegra que les haya gustado.**

**Claro solo 4 Reviews, me hubiera encantado que fueran más jejeje.**

**Ahora voy a responder los reviews que me dejaron:**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: ¡Gracias!**

**Kevin4491: No hay problema bro, te deseo lo mejor en tus exámenes y en la U, Y si, Naruto sera una versión mejorada de sí mismo. Gracias por tu review.**

**Uchiha1111: Bueno pues amigo…es sorpresa…jajaja, ósea no quiero arruinar la sorpresa de lo que tengo preparado, y con lo que hara con los planos…pues déjame decirte que te gustara jejeje. Gracias por tu review.**

**Fernando Enrique369: Muchas gracias amigo, Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review.**

**Y esos fueron las respuestas xD.**

**Por favor deja tu Review, es lo que me inspira a seguir adelante :) **

**Sin más que agregar, los dejo con este capítulo amigos, espero que les guste.**

**Nos vemos!**

* * *

**Sennin**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?**

**(Antes)**

**-**Aún seguimos con los estudios de esa roca…No sabemos la razón pero esta emite una gran cantidad de energía casi similar a los rayos del proyecto "One For All" de Midoriya, y digo "casi", porque la energía que emite es como una gran fuente de poder que le daría energía a una ciudad entera –

Cuando el científico Hugo Strange hizo el descubrimiento de una fuente de poder biológico, personas que venían del más alto mando ordenaron hacer las investigaciones para ver cómo podrían utilizar ese poder. Strange dijo que iniciaría la investigación dentro del C.I.C junto con los científicos que ellos enviaran a lugar, y pidió de que si descubría como utilizar la energía de esa roca, el usaría eso para sus investigaciones y así encontrar curas para enfermedades terminales como el cáncer y los tumores inoperables, las cuales serían utilizadas con el propósito de ayudar a la industria farmacéutica del C.I.C y lograra ser aún más poderosa que cualquier otra industria.

Las personas del Alto Mando aceptaron y entonces los estudios empezaron.

Hugo Strange estaba parado frente a unos monitores de computadora mirando a la cámara colocado en frente mientras daba la información de aquella roca encontrada hace 1 año, después de rigurosas pruebas y análisis durante 12 meses la roca seguía siendo un misterio para el científico, pero hace unas pocas semanas había logrado a través de la experimentación por rayos de ondas cuánticas obtener información acerca de la energía que esta desprendía.

-¿Nos dice que la roca tiene un poder tan grande como para abastecer de energía a una ciudad? –pregunto uno de los hombres que tenía su cara pixeleada en la pantalla.

-Sí, es lo que hemos logrado descubrir por el momento –informo Strange.

-¿Y es casi parecido al proyecto "One For All" que realizo Izuku Midoriya en un intento de recrear el proyecto "Guerrero Oscuro"? –pregunto otra de los sujetos de las pantallas.

-Así es –respondió Strange.

Las personas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, entonces uno de ellos hablo.

-¿Cree que con esa energía se pueda recrear con éxito el proyecto "Guerrero Oscuro"? –pregunto…

La sala quedo unos momentos en silencio y entonces el Doctor Strange hablo.

-…Existe una posibilidad… -dio a conocer –Pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta si haya éxito, bien puede haber algún fallo como fue el caso de Izuku Midoriya al probar el "One for All" en el mismo –

Los presentes parecieron hablar entre ellos por unos momentos y después se dirigieron al Doctor.

-Necesitamos ver más resultados de esto Doctor Strange –hablo uno de ellos –Si esto sale como esperamos sería un gran paso para la humanidad –

-Eso lo se señor –respondió el científico –Como dije, seguiremos con la investigación para descubrir la fuente de ese poder…Y espero que no hayan olvidado lo que prometieron… -

-No lo hemos olvidado Doctor, usted podrá seguir con su investigación usando lo que se descubra de la roca para sus asuntos –hablo uno de los tipos.

El Doctor asintió y entonces se despido con una reverencia cortando la comunicación.

Strange salió del cuarto de los monitores y camino por el pasillo del laboratorio…

El hombre pudo ver como una de las doctoras del lugar estaba caminando por el lugar guiando a unos estudiantes en las instalaciones.

Hugo no hizo caso a eso siguió su camino por el lugar hasta llegar a una zona en la que habían muchos cuartos…

Enserio, necesitaba encontrar una forma de descubrir cómo utilizar esa roca.

La parte de la que les hablo a esos sujetos era cierta, se podía utilizar la energía como una fuente poder que daría energía a una ciudad entera…pero no les conto acerca de su gran fuente de poder biológico…

Con esa fuente de poder podría no solo crear curas, sino también podría hacer un cambio grande a la humanidad…

Tenía que pensar bien su estrategia.

Pero mientras seguía con sus pensamientos sintió como alguien chocaba con él.

El doctor lo miro, un mocoso de cabello rubio, ojos azules, unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas y una cara de idiota.

-Oye mocoso ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Hugo Strange.

El chico levanto su mirada y vio al doctor con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ah, perdón, es que…me perdí y estaba buscando a mis compañeros –contesto el rubio.

-Pues no debes estar buscando aquí, esto es área restringida –dijo con seriedad Strange mientras el rubio se vio apenado

-Si…yo lo siento –dijo el rubio alejándose del hombre.

El científico miro como el chico se fue del lugar y entonces siguió caminando hasta llegar a una habitación la cual abrió.

-El resto se encuentran en otras labores o descansando –dijo para sí mismo recordando a los demás científicos que los del "Alto Mando" habían enviado para que trabajasen con el en la investigación –

Strange noto como todo estaba oscuro, entonces coloco su mano sobre el interruptor para encender la luz…

-No tengo tiempo de descansar…tengo que cambiar a la humanidad –dijo son seriedad encendiendo la luz.

..¿Oscuro?

Pero se supone que aquella roca emitía ese extraño brillo dorado que iluminaba toda la habitación.

Strange volteo lentamente a mirar la caja de cristal que contenía la roca…

Cristales regados por el suelo…la caja rota…

…La roca estaba sin brillo y ahora tenía un color grisáceo…

Hugo Strange miro esto sin palabras…

¿Qué demonios había paso?

* * *

**(Presente)**

-**Tenemos que hablar…** -

Naruto habia tenido muchas experiencias en su corta vida.

Había conocido a quien sería su mejor amiga, Hinata. Probo lo que sería su comida favorita en todo el mundo, Ramen de Miso con cerdo. Entro a una academia de Karate como limpiador de pisos y el sensei del lugar le daba algunas lecciones después de las clases. Viajo el solo en bus a Suna para hacer un pequeño recorrido el cual disfruto mucho. Durante el tiempo que Hinata y el fueron amigos, el rubio noto que estaba empezando a enamorarse de ella…lo cual lo hizo feliz. Entro a la secundaria junto a Hinata…

Hinata se había distanciado del…poniéndolo mal…

…Y hoy confirmo que su amistad con Hinata se había hecho pedazos…

Y ahora, justo ahora, tenía al frente suyo a un gran Zorro parlante que quería hablar con él.

Vaya día.

-… -Naruto miro al zorro y después a su mano viendo como las heridas que tuvo por haber roto el espejo se habían cerrado.

El zorro miraba como el rubio se veía perdido, como si estuviera pensante.

**-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?** –pregunto el Zorro…

-¿Qué me pasa? –

El zorro miro confundido a Naruto.

-Esto no es normal… -murmullaba Naruto –Y el ver a un animal gigante en una alucinación es peor… -

El zorro miro al rubio con algo de lastima…ya no sabía si había sido buena idea el haber aparecido.

El enorme ser suspiro un poco…

-**Escucha Naruto…Esto no es una alucinación** -

El rubio alzo su mirada para verlo.

-¿Como que no? He tenido un sin fin de sueños raros, y hoy llegue al siguiente nivel, las malditas alucinaciones –hablo el joven.

El zorro suspiro.

**-Aunque creas que es una alucinación…la verdad es que no lo es…yo soy real y estoy dentro de ti –**

Lo que acababa de decir el zorro ocasiono que Naruto lo mirase con rareza.

-¿Que dices? –pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal.

**-Lo que acabas de escuchar chico…** -Hablo el zorro -…**Mira…tal vez no fue una buena idea de mi parte venir ahora Naruto… Lo siento **–se disculpó mientras empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¡Oye espera! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso de que estas dentro de mí?! –Pregunto Naruto.

El zorro lo miro mientras se desvanecía.

**-Si quieres respuestas con gusto te las daré…solo llámame y hablaremos… -**

Entonces la figura de ese ser se desvaneció por completo mientras Naruto seguía atónito…

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip….

Despertó.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe vio como la claridad de la mañana iluminaba el departamento.

El rubio se encontraba acostado en el piso al lado de su cama. Con algo de confusión el joven se levantó y apago el despertador.

Naruto miro la hora, seis de la mañana.

El chico miro unos pequeños fragmentos de vidrio en el piso…

Entonces recordó que había roto el espejo.

Miro su mano inspeccionándola…y sorprendentemente no tenía ni una sola herida…

Llevándose las manos a su cabeza soltó un gruñido.

-Solo fue un sueño….solo fue un sueño –se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

Luego suspirando también recordó aquel otro sueño…

Y según lograba recordar, la mujer que vio en su sueño era una versión adulta de Hinata, y el que estaba en el piso en sus últimos minutos era él. Definitivamente no sabía que era lo que significa eso.

Cuando se acercó a su cama vio el cajón que estaba ahí, acercándose a él y abriéndolo vio como estaban aquellos planos.

-… -Naruto miro el reloj nuevamente… -Tal vez pueda devolverlos antes de iniciar las clases… -hablo tomando los planos y metiéndolos en su mochila... –

Después de un rato el joven se quitó la camisa y fue al baño, vio como pedazos de espejos estaban en el piso y como solo quedaba un pedazo de espejo que se salvó…

El chico no le prestó atención y se acercó al lavabo para lavarse la mano.

Pero entonces noto algo…

Naruto se alejó un poco y se miró en lo que quedaba en el espejo y vio su cuerpo.

Naruto siempre tuvo una conflectura delgada, no lo malentiendan, era algo fuerte. Pero su físico no era tan bueno que se diga…

Pero ahora su cuerpo se veía más tonificado.

Sus pectorales y Abdominales estaban un poco más marcados, sus brazos estaban ligeramente más grandes, sus bíceps y tríceps estaban ligeramente marcados.

Naruto se alejó un poco del espejo mirándose más, entonces levanto sus brazos un poco haciendo una pose resaltando más su cuerpo tonificado.

Entonces Naruto se llevó la mano a la frente recordando algo.

-Maldita sea… -maldijo con enojo –Olvide de hacer el maldito informe… -

Hoy sería otro día…

* * *

-"Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que olvidara hacer algo" –

Ese fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras caminaba por las calles con dirección al C.I.C, llevaba su mochila en la espalda y adentro de esta tenia los planos que se había llevado con él.

El rubio decidió ignorar lo que había pasado con su cuerpo. Había tenido un gran cambio, tenía que admitirlo, pero tratar de averiguar qué fue lo que paso sería fastidioso.

-"Ah…ayer fue un día de mierda, hoy tal vez lo sea nuevamente" –pensó mientras alcanzaba a divisar el C.I.C –"Espero poder entregar esta cosa e ir a la escuela rápido, espero encontrarme con el Doctor Ethan, creo que el si me creerá cuando le diga que yo no me traje esto" –

El joven finalmente llego a su destino pero…

-¿Y esto? –

Fue la pregunta que hizo al ver a muchas personas fuera del C.I.C, Científicos y personas con trajes, entre ellos se alcanza a divisar como adentro de las instalaciones estaban algunas personas con trajes anti radiación.

Naruto no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, había mucha gente afuera y se estaba armando un desorden…

Bueno no importaba, quería ver si encontraba al doctor Ethan rápidamente y…

-Oye tú –

¿Y ahora qué?

Naruto miro atrás suyo y se encontró con la doctora que había guiado a sus compañeros en el recorrido de ayer.

-¿Tu eres el joven…Uzumaki no? –pregunto haciendo memoria del día de ayer.

Naruto la miro algo nervioso.

-Eh sí, soy yo Doctora –respondió este.

-Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela ahora –hablo ella mirando al joven.

-Eh bueno si, lo que pasa es que… -dijo Naruto no muy convencido si hablar pero entonces decidió hacerlo, sacando se la mochila los planos y poniéndolos detrás de su espalda hablo-...Vine a buscar al Doctor Ethan D. Mario, era para hablar de algo que me llamo la atención ayer –medio mintió el rubio.

La doctora pareció mirar al joven con confusión.

-¿A quién dices que estabas buscando? –pregunto extrañada.

Naruto la miro de igual manera.

-Al doctor Ethan D. Mario –hablo.

La Doctora seguía con su mirada confundida para luego responderle.

-No hay nadie con ese nombre en las instalaciones… -

¿Que?

Naruto la miro sin creer lo que acababa de decir ¿No hay nadie con ese nombre en las instalaciones?

-Espere ¿Qué? Pero si ayer usted misma fue la que nos lo presento a mí y a mis compañeros, un científico que vino de Latinoamérica, experto en mecánica y no sé qué otras cosas –

-Este, no muchacho, no recuerdo haberles presentado a ningún científico así ayer -

Naruto no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o en verdad lo decía enserio.

-Ahora si me disculpas, pero tienes que retirarte de aquí, el C.I.C estará cerrado hoy por algo que ocurrió el día de ayer dentro del lugar –dijo ella pasando del joven y caminando a las instalaciones –Que tengas un buen día –

Naruto se quedó solo mientras veía a la mujer acercarse a los demás científicos que estaban fuera del lugar.

-¿Que mierda fue eso? –pregunto Naruto dándose la vuelta.

Que no había nadie con ese nombre trabajando en el C.I.C. Pero si ayer ella lo había presentado.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta alejarse del lugar…

Mientras tanto dentro del C.I.C…

-No entiendo que fue lo que paso, cuando volví al cuarto la roca había perdido su color –

Fue la explicación del doctor Stange hacia los monitores donde estaban las caras pixeleadas de las personas con los que había hablado el día anterior.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la energía que emitía se perdió? –

El doctor Strange miro a las personas y entonces asintió.

-Lamentablemente si… -respondió.

Los altos mandos se quedaron un momento en silencio y entonces volvieron a hablar.

-Suponemos entonces que ya no se puede hacer nada ahora –

-Lo mejor será dejarlo ya –

Ante las palabras de las personas, el doctor Strange los miro sorprendido.

-¿Dejarlo? Pero esto de aquí fue un descubrimiento que pudo… -trato de decir el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

-Doctor lo entendemos, pero ahora mismo será mejor de las cosas como están –hablo uno de ellos.

-¡Pero teníamos un trato! –expreso el doctor con hostilidad recordándoles acerca de lo que habían prometido.

-Lo sabemos pero con lo que paso ahora no podremos seguir –hablo otro –O dígame, ¿sin la energía de esa roca puede seguir con sus experimentos? –

Ante las palabras del hombre, el doctor Strange solo se quedó callado.

-Bien –

Entonces la comunicación se terminó y las pantallas de los monitores se apagaron…

* * *

Naruto caminaba pensativo mientras se dirigía a la escuela.

En sus manos tenia los planos que había encontrado ayer en su mochila.

El chico veía los dibujos y las especificaciones de cada pieza de ese aparato.

Reactor Arc.

Suspirando un poco doblo los planos y los guardo ahora en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió caminando.

Qué raro.

No sabía qué demonios había pasado. Es decir, ¿cómo diablos es que esa señorita no supiera de qué hablaba él? Es decir, es obvio que ella le presento a él y a sus compañeros ayer a ese hombre. No podía ser posible que de la noche a la mañana se haya olvidado…

…Que nadie con ese nombre trabaja en las instalaciones…

El rubio sumido en sus pensamientos cruzo la calle…sin percatarse de que el semáforo estaba en verde.

Un bus iba a una velocidad no muy segura que se diga, entonces el chofer se percató del chico en la calle.

-¡Mierda! –El chofer toco la bocina varias veces – ¡Niño quítate! –

Naruto escucho el sonido de la bocina de un vehículo y al voltear a mirar vio como un bus iba a toda velocidad hacia él.

Las personas que estaban alrededor del lugar miraban esto con horror, parecía que el chico iba a ser arrollado…

Pero…

-¿Q-Que? -…

Naruto miro a su alrededor.

Parecía como si las personas que estaban a su alrededor estaban en cámara lenta…

Al volver al mirar el bus vio como este se acerca lentamente…

…Y entonces volvía a su velocidad normal.

Naruto reacciono dando un salto…

**Crack**

…Y termino atravesando el cristal de una tienda de ropa.

-¡¿Pero qué paso?! –El recepcionista de la tienda se acercó a los pedazos de cristal en el suelo y vio como Naruto estaba ahí tirado en medio – ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué destrozaste mi cristal chico?! -

Naruto no le prestó atención al hombre y se sentó en el suelo mirando al frente como el bus había frenado…

Pero en lo que de verdad se estaba fijando era el lugar en donde estaba el bus y en donde estaba ahora.

…Había siquiera 5 metros de distancia desde el bus hasta donde había saltado.

-¡¿Oye me estas escuchando?! –pregunto el recepcionista.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y entonces salió del lugar a toda prisa.

El rubio no presto atención a la mirada que algunos le daban, solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes…

* * *

**(8:00 AM)**

-Naruto Uzumaki –

Sin respuesta.

El profesor levanto su mirada y vio como el asiento de su alumno estaba vacío. Dando un suspiro negó con su cabeza.

-Esta vez ya no vino, ya son las 8 de la mañana –hablo el profesor mientras anotaba la falta de su alumno.

El resto de alumnos parecía no prestarle mucha atención al tema ya que estaban más ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Pero al parecer Hinata si había prestado atención a lo que dijo el profesor.

Dando una mirada rápida al asiento de Naruto bajo un poco la mirada.

* * *

**(Callejones del centro)**

**POM**

Chocando con unas cosas que estaban en el piso, Naruto entro dentro de uno de los callejones del centro de la ciudad y se recargo contra un muro.

Jadeando y sudando un poco se llevó una mano a su cara.

No sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

Primero lo que soñó ayer, cuando rompió el espejo del baño y su mano al parecer sano rápidamente, el raro sueño que tuvo con ese zorro….y ahora esto…

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

Entonces…

_ -**Esa roca fue suficiente para abrir la conexión mental y devolverte tu Chakra…pero veo que también tenía algo más que una grande y extraña energía… -**_

Recordó las palabras de ese Zorro.

Eso debía ser.

Lo que paso con esa roca el día de ayer en el C.I.C, eso debía ser la razón de todo lo que le estaba pasando ahora…

…pero…si esa fuera la razón entonces estaría aceptando que ese Zorro en verdad existía…

**_-Si quieres respuestas con gusto te las daré…solo llámame y hablaremos… -_**

-¿Llamarlo? –Se preguntó así mismo –Ja, si claro –

Naruto cerró los ojos normalizando su respiración.

Y al abrirlos nuevamente…

**-¿Querías verme chico? –**

No sabía cuántas veces se había sobresaltado en ese día, pero haciendo un poco de memoria diría que unas tres veces y con esta vez de aquí serian cuatro.

El chico vio cómo se encontraba nuevamente en aquel lúgubre lugar y como al frente suyo estaba ese gran Zorro que había visto muchas veces. Manteniendo la compostura se acercó al gran ser.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –

El zorro pareció arquear una ceja ante la pregunta del blondo.

**-¿A qué te refieres? –**pregunto el ser.

Naruto miraba a su alrededor por un momento en búsqueda de alguna señal de que esto fuera otra alucinación…

-Mira… -hablo el rubio mirándolo -…No sé si en verdad tu eres real como me dijiste ayer, no sé si esto es otra alucinación o sueño raro que estoy volviendo a tener… -

Naruto apretó su puño derecho un poco. No sabía que pensar, estaba hablando con este ser dentro de este lugar que parecía una especie de escenario de alguna película antigua…

-…Pero…En verdad…me gustaría que fueras real… -

El zorro ensancho su mirada ante las palabras dichas por Naruto.

-...Y si lo eres…me gustaría que por favor me digas, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? –

Luego de que el rubio terminara de hablar pasaron unos segundos de silencio en el que Naruto se mantenía expectante.

**-Naruto… -**

El chico miro al zorro.

**-Lo que te voy a decir es la verdad…así que tienes que mantener la compostura diga lo que diga ¿está bien? –**

Naruto vio como el ser se mantuvo completamente serio, esto de aquí no parecía un juego. Entonces dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

El zorro miro al chico y entonces decidió hablarle de una vez por todas…

** -Naruto…tú no eres de este mundo… -**

Naruto lo miro sorprendido y no era para menos, lo que acaba de decirle lo tomo desprevenido. No todos los días un ser gigantesco con apariencia de zorro aparecía de la nada y te decía que no eras de este mundo.

El zorro miraba el rostro del Uzumaki esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-Supongamos que te creo –hablo el joven sin haber perdido la compostura.

El ser miro como el rubio se acercó un poco más hasta donde estaba.

-Y que esta conversación no es simplemente una alucinación de mi alocada mente –supuso mientras se detenía – ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? –

El zorro asintió y entonces hablo.

-**Aquellos sueños que has tenido a lo largo de los años…** -Dijo el ser haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos **-…No son sueños, son tus recuerdos** –

Naruto se veía confundido.

-¿Recuerdos? –Pregunto sin creerlo –No puede ser –

-**En realidad si lo es** –dijo el zorro mientras una extraña luz iluminaba el sitio.

Naruto cerró los ojos por instinto, y entonces los abrió viendo como ya no estaba en aquel lugar oscuro. Mirando más el lugar noto que este era aquel sitio con el que había soñado ayer.

Entonces volteando atrás vio a su yo adulto y a la versión adulta de Hinata…

Los dos estaban repitiendo la misma conversación que vio ayer.

-**Ese sueño que tuviste ayer** – hablo el zorro apareciendo de repente al lado de Naruto –**Fue el último recuerdo que tuviste… -**

-¿Yo...Morí? –pregunto temeroso mirando como su yo adulto tosía sangre.

El zorro bajo la mirada un poco.

-**Si –**

Naruto miraba toda la escena que acontecía frente suyo…

De repente entonces la escena desapareció y el chico y el zorro aparecieron nuevamente en la alcantarilla.

-**Cuando tu moriste yo también morí** –hablo el gran ser –**Pensé que ese sería el fin. El punto y final de todo…pero algo paso **–explico –**No sé por qué, pero al momento de que moriste volviste a la vida…pero volviste a ser un recién nacido y además me di cuenta de que este no era nuestro mundo… -**

Naruto le prestó atención al zorro mientras sentía como el agua de la alcantarilla se iba vaciando poco a poco.

-**Cuando terminamos en este mundo, aparte de que tu cuerpo regreso a una edad temprana, tu mente también rejuveneció, tú en realidad eras un hombre adulto, tu mente no hubiera entendido eso, para evitar un mayor daño a tu mente y que no terminaras loco me vi obligado a sellar tus antiguos recuerdos** –

-…Esto no tiene sentido… -dijo Naruto aun pensando acerca de lo que dijo el zorro.

El gran ser miro al rubio que se encontraba pensativo.

**-Sé que esto puede ser difícil de asimilar Naruto, pero es la** **verdad** –Dijo el –**Estuve pensando… y llegue a la conclusión de que reencarnaste en un nuevo mundo… - **

Naruto lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿Reencarne? –

-**Si **–dijo el zorro –**Al ver a tu esposa junto a ti aquí en este mundo pude confirmarlo** –

Naruto entonces lo recordó.

-¿Ella…Hinata era mi esposa? –pregunto Naruto.

-**Si…lo era** –

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta del zorro. Había logrado casarse con la chica que él amaba.

Pero entonces se sintió un poco triste al recordar lo que había acontecido el día de ayer en el recorrido que hicieron al C.I.C

**-Volviendo al tema –**Hablo el zorro llamando su atención** -Por sellar tus memorias mi energía se agotó y perdí mi conexión mental contigo, esa fue la razón por la que no pude comunicarme contigo hasta ahora –**

**-**Espera si eso es cierto ¿cómo es que ahora puedes hablar conmigo? –pregunto Naruto.

El zorro lo miro.

-**Es por esa roca que viste ayer** –comunico –**Esa roca abrió mi conexión mental contigo y te devolvió tu Chakra…Pero** **aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que la energía de esa roca era algo más que una gran fuente de energía…**

Recordó nuevamente lo que había pasado ayer.

El gran dolor que sintió al recibir ese rayo fue muy fuerte.

-Oye zorro… -quiso hablar pero el ser lo interrumpió.

**-Que me digas zorro a cada momento me cansa mocoso –**gruño con seriedad.

-Bueno pues perdón, pero no se tu nombre –se defendió el rubio.

**-Me llamo Kurama** –

-Ah, bueno, hubieras empezado diciéndome tu nombre cuando nos conocimos –comento Naruto para después volver a hablarle –Quiero preguntarte algo que me tiene con la duda… ¿Qué es eso de Chakra? Porque si te soy sincero no entiendo -

Kurama miro al rubio por unos segundos y luego hablo.

**-Mira Naruto, es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia –**Empezó con su explicación.

-Espera un segundo ¿Jutsu? –pregunto confundido.

**-Una cosa a la vez Naruto** –respondió Kurama -**Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 ****puntos de presión en el cuerpo -**

-…No entiendo –respondió Naruto con sinceridad haciendo que a Kurama le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**-…Mira** –hablo el ser mirándolo – **¿Recuerdas cuando saltaste una gran distancia hace unos instantes? –**

Naruto ensancho sus ojos.

-¿Estuviste viéndome? –pregunto Naruto.

-**Lo vi en un recuerdo, cerré mi conexión mental, recuérdalo –**explico Kurama – **Pero volviendo al tema ¿lo recuerdas? –**

-Cómo olvidarlo, por poco muero –respondió Naruto.

**-Bien, el salto que diste fue producto del chakra **–explico Kurama –**Al momento de sentir el peligro pude sentir que enviaste chakra a los puntos de presión de tus ojos y después a tus piernas, esa fue la razón por la que saltaste más de 4 metros**, **aunque pudiste haber saltado mucho más lejos pero no lo lograste porque estas oxidado –**

Naruto escuchaba la explicación de Kurama con atención, todo lo que este le decía parecía que fuera mentira, es decir, eso solo lo ha podido ver en películas y en comics o mangas pero al tener al frente suyo al gran ser explicándole todo esto no odia dudar de la veracidad de lo que estaba escuchando.

Iba a preguntar algo mas pero…

-¡Ahhhh! –

¿Eh?

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en el callejón en el que había entrado hace rato.

El rubio quien escucho ese grito busco su origen y entonces vio como cerca del callejón en donde estaba se encontraba una chica siendo asaltada por dos tipos.

-¡Te dije que nos des la mochila! -grito uno de los sujetos.

-¡Esta perra es una terca! -dijo el otro tomándola de los hombros.

-¡No suéltenme! –grito la chica.

-¡No hasta que nos des la-! –

-¡Oigan!

Ambos tipos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía ese grito y encontraron a un chico rubio ojos azules mirándolos a los dos.

-Déjenla en paz, no le hagan nada –dijo Naruto.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela mocoso? –pregunto uno de ellos con burla.

-Oye, fíjate bien –hablo el otro tipo a su compañero –Tiene unos zapatos casi nuevos, podríamos venderlos –hablo.

El tipo miro al rubio y entonces dejando a la chica junto a su compañero se acercó a Naruto.

-Oye mocoso, ven aquí un momento quiero hablar –dijo acercándose lentamente.

Naruto miro esto con nervios, había actuado involuntariamente cuando vio que esa chica estaba en apuros, pero ahora él estaba en apuros también.

**-**No pasara nada si no te resistes –dijo el tipo dando un salto y preparado para tumbar a Naruto al suelo, pero… - ¿Eh? –

El sujeto vio como Naruto no se movió ni un solo centímetro de su lugar con el empujón que le dio.

-Muy resistente ¿no imbécil? -Pregunto para después lanzarle un golpe a la cara pero su puño fue interceptado por la mano de Naruto – ¡Eres un hijo de- Ahhhh! –No pudo terminar su insulto pues el rubio apretó el puño del tipo haciéndolo gritar.

-¡Oye que haces suéltalo! –grito el otro tipo tirando a la chica al piso y corriendo para auxiliar a su compañero, pero apenas y se acercó recibió una patada en el abdomen sacándole el aire.

-¡Para! ¡Vas a romperme la mano! ¡Por favor para! –grito el tipo con dolor.

-¿Romperte la mano? –Pregunto Naruto confundido –Apenas y te estoy apretando… -

Pero entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kurama.

-"¿Acaso esto está relacionado con lo del chakra?" –se preguntó mentalmente, después de todo ahora notaba que al momento de reaccionar se había sentido mucho más rápido de lo normal.

El rubio distraído en sus pensamientos no vio cuando el tipo en el suelo se había levantado y había sacado una navaja.

-¡Mocoso estúpido! ¡Muere! –

Naruto no reacciono a tiempo.

-¡No! –grito con miedo la chica al ver como el chico que la había ayudado había sido apuñalado en su hombro.

-Maldito… ¿eh? –

El tipo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿Q-Que? –Dijo con miedo el sujeto que aún estaba siendo agarrado de la mano por el Uzumaki – ¿Qué diablos eres? –

Naruto se sentía perdido, por un lado sentía un fuerte dolor y ardor en su hombro producto de la apuñalada que recibió, la navaja aún estaba incrustada en su hombro pero él seguía como si nada.

Naruto soltó al sujeto y este se arrastró de espaladas mirando al chico con miedo.

-¡Eres un monstruo! –grito el tipo levantándose y corriendo a toda prisa abandonando a su compañero en el lugar.

Naruto vio como el tipo salió corriendo despavorido del lugar, pero eso no le importo en ese momento.

Volteando a mirar a la chica que había salvado le hablo.

-Te encuentras bi-

No pudo terminar su pregunta pues al ver el rostro de la chica se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Tu? –Pregunto de igual manera la chica –Oh Dios tu hombro –

Naruto aún tenía a navaja incrustada en su hombro pero parecía no tomarle importancia.

La chica que había salvado era la muchacha pasante del C.I.C que había visto ayer durante la excursión. Si no mal recordaba su nombre era Shion Yogen.

-Dios mío, hay que ir al Hospital para que… -estaba diciendo la chica cuando…

-No creo que haga falta –respondió Naruto dando unos pasos atrás –Este…sería bueno que llamaras a la policía, este tipo puede levantarse en cualquier momento –Sugirió el rubio retrocediendo más a prisa.

-Pero… -trato de decir ella – ¡Oye espera! ¡Estas herido! –señalo con preocupación.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien –dijo con seguridad para después darse la vuelta –Tengo que irme ahora, ten más cuidado la próxima vez –se despidió saliendo del callejón.

-¡Oye espera! –pidió ella siguiéndolo pero al hacerlo noto que él ya se había marchado.

Pero en realidad Naruto se había cubierto atrás de un muro para que ella no lo siguiera, no quería tener que explicar que fue lo que paso o cómo fue que hizo todas esas cosas.

Naruto suspiro y miro la navaja enterrada en su hombro.

Tomando aire y apretando los dientes tomo el mango. Y de un tirón saco el objeto filoso.

Aunque ahora que lo notaba, casi no había sentido dolor al recibir la apuñalada ni ahora cuando se quitó la navaja.

-…Kurama tengo que hablar contigo –Susurro el tirando la navaja en un bote de basura y saliendo del lugar. Tenía que llegar a su departamento.

Shion estaba aun dentro del callejón, había marcado al 911 para que la policía viniera.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor pudo divisar una mochila tirada cerca de unos botes de basura.

Acercándose más al lugar tomo la mochila.

Entonces recordó que ahora el chico que la había salvado estaba uniformado con la ropa de una escuela.

Esta mochila debía de pertenecerle.

Mirándola un poco más de cerca pudo ver como tenía un nombre escrito en un plástico blanco.

-Naruto Uzumaki… -

* * *

**(Centro de Investigaciones Científicas)**

-¡Maldita sea! –

Fue el grito de enojo se escuchó dentro de la habitación en donde encontró la roca sin su brillo y color. La roca había sido tomada por los del más alto mando quienes la entregarían a otras personas para que vieran que podría hacer con ella.

Y claro eso no fue bien tomado por el Doctor Strange quien dijo que habían tenido un trato.

-¡Tenía la oportunidad de descubrir nuevas cosas, de grandes resultados! -

Hugo Strange estaba completamente enojado y frustrado por haber perdido la oportunidad de experimentar con aquella roca.

En ese momento el Doctor cogió la caja de vidrio y la lanzo contra el piso.

Jadeando con consancio el Doctor apretó los puños…

…Pero entonces pudo ver como algo estaba brillando…

Starnge se agacho y vio dentro de la caja y encontró un pequeño fragmento que le tal vez le pertenecía a la roca.

Pero esto era raro, este fragmento estaba brillando pero no con el color dorado sino con un color negro que irradiaba un débil pero notable brillo.

Hugo saco un pañuelo de su bata y guardo l fragmento dentro de este cubriéndolo bien…

Tal vez. Solo tal vez.

Aún tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

Naruto entro a su departamento rápidamente.

Y entonces camino hasta su cama sentándose en esta.

Aún tenía la adrenalina un poco subida por lo que le paso hace un rato en los callejones.

Mirando su hombro pudo observar como la herida de la navaja que recibió estaba completamente cicatrizada.

Enserio tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

Tanteando sus bolsillos un poco sintió algo dentro de ellos. Sacando lo que tenía vio que eran los planos que quería devolver hoy, cosa que no pudo.

No sabía que había pasado hoy cuando fue a preguntar por el Doctor que conoció ayer. La doctora Makise quien les había presentado a él y a sus compañeros al Docor Ethan, aseguro que nadie llamado así trabaja en el C.I.C.

Mirándolos un poco los puso sobre el pequeño escritorio.

Naruto sentado en su cama cerró los ojos nuevamente.

**-Que quieras contactarme cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos a cada momento es un poco ortodoxo –**

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente pero aún se encontraba dentro de su departamento.

Levantándose de la cama miro a todos lados.

-¿Dóndes estas? –pregunto Naruto buscándolo con la mirada.

**-No vas a poder encontrarme con la mirada Naruto, estoy hablándote a través de tu mente **-

-Espera ¿También puedes hablar mentalmente? –pregunto el rubio.

**-Creo que es muy obvio que si chico** –respondió Kurama.

-Ah…si es cierto. Cambiando de tema ¿viste lo que hice? –pregunto.

**-Si lo hice** –Respondió.

-Bien…eso que hice tuvo que ver con el Chakra ¿verdad? –

Naruto camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-**Claro que tuvo que ver, tus reflejos y fuerza aumentaron debido a que el chakra fue guiados a tus puntos de presión** -

Naruto asintió mientras terminaba de tomar su agua.

Y entonces recordó lo que paso.

-Oye –llamo poniendo el vaso sobre la cocina -…La herida que me hicieron…se cerró rápidamente, y esta como si nunca me hubiera pasado nada… -

Naruto volvió a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Eso también es parte del chakra? –

Por unos momentos se formó un silencio en el lugar cosa que extraño Naruto.

**-…El chakra puede curar heridas Naruto…pero normalmente lo hace de forma lenta, tardaría una semana para que las heridas se curen completamente** –

Naruto no entendió.

-¿Pero entonces por qué me cure rápidamente? –pregunto él.

Kurama dentro de Naruto pensó por un momento, no sabía si decirle sería lo más apropiado en este momento, pero al final tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-**Porque fue mi chakra el que te curo Naruto** -

Naruto lo escucho con atención.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y las responderé…pero lo hare con el tiempo. Hay una forma de que responder a todas tus dudad…enseñarte todas tus memorias, pero eso sería peligroso, tu mente aún no está bien desarrollada -

Naruto tenía una expresión en su rostro que indicaba algo de tristeza. Si era verdad lo que Kurama le dijo y él era de otro mundo, en verdad quería saberlo…pero no podía hacerlo.

Le encantaría saber quiénes eran sus padres, la cual era la pregunta que más se solía hacer.

Saber si tuvo amigos con los cuales compartió buenos momentos.

Saber cómo es que el gran ser que conoció hoy, Kurama, estaba dentro de él.

…Saber cómo fue que termino junto a la persona que más quería…

-**Ahora mismo está más que confirmada mi teoría de la reencarnación, al ver a esa sacerdotisa aquí también fue prueba de ello** -

Naruto solo asintió lentamente mientras pensaba…

¿Espera que?

El rubio levanto la mirada.

-¿Sacerdotisa? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Naruto.

Mientras que Kurama maldijo su mala suerte, no debió de haber hablado en voz alta.

-**Bueno si…** -Hablo el Zorro **-…Esa mujer a la que salvaste hoy, también existió en tu mundo Naruto** -

Naruto se sintió sorprendido ante la respuesta que le dio Kurama.

Shion, la chica que los guio en una parte de la excursión ayer, Dios.

Aun no podía creer que la había salvado, es decir al momento que vio lo que acontecía su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba parado frente a esos tipos.

Se había sentido como un Héroe.

Naruto ensancho los ojos un poco ante esas palabras.

Héroe…

-Kurama… -llamo Naruto su atención - ¿…De qué clase de mundo venimos tú y yo? –

El Zorro al escuchar la pregunta del chico cerro los ojos y asintió un poco.

Llego la hora.

-**Bien muchacho** –empezó el gran ser –**Tu y yo venimos del mundo Shinobi…** -

Naruto presto atención a lo que Kurama estaba diciendo, un poco sorprendido asintió.

-**Pero es mejor conocido como el Mundo Ninja… -**

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Deja tu Review y dime que te pareció y si tienes alguna sugerencia la tomare en cuenta.**

**¡Sin más que agregar me despido de todos!**

**Cuídense mucho y nos veremos hasta la próxima.**

**Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola.**

**Tssss...Noticia: Mañana entro a la Universidad.**

**Y si, eso significa que ahora voy a estar un poco mas inactivo.**

**Así que no se preocupen si no actualizo seguido y lo haga cada mes...o meses.**

**Pero bueno, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic al que le tengo muchas espectativas igual que "El Hokage", espero que lo disfruten.**

**Sin mas que decir, les deseo una feliz noche.**

**Cuídense, los quiero.**

**Dejen sus Reviews.**

* * *

**Sennin**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Remordimiento.**

En una gran escuela se podían ver a muchos niños jugar en el patio de está dando a indicar que estaban en receso.

Algunos estaban jugando con alegría y felicidad en los columpios, en el sube y baja, en los pasamanos.

Mientras algunos disfrutaban de jugar en los juegos, adentro en un salón podemos ver a una niña de 10 años de cabello azul y con unos ojos aperlados que la hacían ver linda. La niña se llama Hinata Hyuga, hija del Teniente Coronel retirado Hiashi Hyuga. Su padre fue un gran miembro del ejército a servicio de su país, pero él se jubiló hace unos cuatro años cuando su esposa, madre de Hinata y de su hermana menor, contrajo Bronquitis los cual le impidió estar al 100% de sus capacidades. Su padre Hiashi le dio la mayor atención y tiempo posible a su esposa para que ella no tuviera que esforzarse, afortunadamente consiguió un trabajo como administrador en una prestigiosa empresa que se encarga de la fabricación de motores de vehículos.

Esa fue una época dura para Hinata, le dolía ver como su madre estaba en ese estado delicado de salud.

Tambien quería ayudar a su padre con todo lo que pudiera pero él le dijo que no sería necesario que ella tenía que seguir en la escuela estudiando.

Hinata se sintió mal por no poder ayudar en nada. Había veces en las que incluso se había sentido como una inútil.

…Pero entonces lo conoció a el…

El que sería su mejor amigo. Naruto Uzumaki.

Un niño rubio, ojos azules y unas extrañas pero tiernas marquitas en sus mejillas, que conoció cerca del orfanato de la ciudad.

Él fue el primer niño que se le acerco con la intención de ser amigos de una forma sincera, cosa que la llego a sorprender.

Los otros niños a los que había conocido solo buscaban ser su amiga por la posición social se su familia y de ahí por ninguna otra cosa más.

Pero cuando Naruto le pidió que fueran amigos ella pudo sentir en las palabras del niño rubio ojos azules completa sinceridad. Ella tímidamente acepto la amistad de Naruto cosa la cual el joven celebro.

Y con el pasar del tiempo la peliazul pudo ver con claridad la clase de persona que era Naruto. Un chico hiperactivo, alegre y jovial que siempre daba todo de sí mismo para poder seguir adelante, el mismo le enseño a Hinata que aunque faltara su familia nunca faltara amor.

El tan solo ver su sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad era suficiente para que ella tambien se sintiera muy feliz.

El chico siempre la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, siempre la alegraba cuando ella estaba mal, en verdad daba gracias por tener a Naruto como su mejor amigo.

Ahora mismo con Hinata, vemos como ella tenía en sus manos un pequeño monedero con forma de una rana.

**(Pov. Hinata)**

-"Espero que le guste a Naruto" –pensé sonriendo mientras sostenía el monedero.

Este será un regalo de mi parte para Naruto como muestra de amistad.

Se lo debo, ya que él siempre está ahí presente para mí, eso me hace sentir muy feliz, saber que cuento con la amistad de Naruto.

-Tal vez este en el patio –digo guardando el monedero y encaminándome hacia el patio de la escuela para encontrarlo.

Camino por el gran pasillo de la escuela para poder salir al patio…

-¿De verdad le dicen así? –

-Sí, aunque no lo creas, Naruto es llamado así –

Me detengo casi instantáneamente al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo ser mencionado.

Volteo a mirar y escucho como aquellas voces de niñas provienen del baño.

-Bueno, eso es algo cruel –

¿De qué están hablando?

Tal vez si me acerco un poco más pueda escucharlas. Así que dando unos pasos más me acerco a la puerta del baño y empiezo a oír.

-Si pero no se puede hacer nada, Naruto es el que siempre anda cerca de ella como si fuera un chicle, así que se ganó ese apodo –

¿Apodo? No entiendo de qué hablan.

-Pero llamarlo "el arrimado de Hinata" suena cruel –

-Como te dije, no se puede hacer nada –

Me sobresalto un poco al escucharlas.

… ¿Que?

¿"Arrimado de Hinata"?

¿Por qué lo llaman así? Eso es malo.

Siento como mi pecho se acelera un poco.

-Naruto siempre anda con Hinata, las únicas veces en las que he visto que se despega de ella son cuando él va al baño y cuando juega futbol. Siempre está junto a Hinata –

-¿Pero entonces la culpa no sería de Hinata?

¿Eh?

¿Mi culpa?

**-**Digo, a ella no parce importarle, pero si en verdad lo considerara un amigo ella le pediría mantener la distancia para que estas cosas no pasaran –

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, pero las cosas ya se dieron así… -

Me alejo del baño con rapidez mientras siento como mi pecho duele.

¿De verdad es mi culpa?

No quiero que Naruto sea llamado así.

-¿Hinata? –

Me sobresalto un poco y volteo a mirar a un lado, es Naruto quien me esta viendo con curiosidad.

-Ah, Naruto –dije viéndolo con algo de nervios.

-¿Te encuentras bien? te noto algo pálida Hinata –me dijo el acercándose un poco.

-¿Eh? Si, si estoy bien, es solo que… -dije mirando a Naruto, no sé qué hacer. No quiero que el viva a mi sombra, no sería justo para el –Oh, si –dije sacando el monedero y extendiéndoselo –

Naruto miro esto con curiosidad.

-¿Y esto? –pregunto el mirando el monedero con forma de rana.

-E-Es para ti, un regalo de mi parte –dije con algo de timidez.

Vi como Naruto miro el monedero por unos segundos y entonces lo tomo.

-Gracias Hinata, pero no tenías por qué molestarte –me dijo sonriendo.

Yo miro eso y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza, me encanta verlo sonreír…

Desperté.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y me encontré con que estaba acostada en la cama de mi habitación.

Ya recordé, ayer al llegar en la noche a casa me sentí muy cansada, después de hacer el informe que el maestro nos pidió para hoy fui directamente a acostarme. Debí de quedarme dormida al instante.

_Vaya mejor amiga que tenía… _

Me siento mal al recordar las palabras que él me dijo ayer…

…Creo que lo arruine…

**(Pov. Normal) **

-Hermana –

Tocando la puerta entro una niña de 12 años, cabello castaño y los mismos ojos que Hinata.

-Buenos días Hanabi –saludo la peliazul a bostezando un poco – ¿Ya estas cambiada? –

-Sí, papa salió acompañando a mama a su cita en el hospital –aviso ella.

Hinata asintió y entonces se levantó para empezar a cambiarse.

Unos minutos después…

_-Los últimos reportes indican que ha habido cerca de 7 enfrentamientos entre grupos armados en Irak contra fuerzas americanas, estos enfrentamientos ha dejado un saldo de 77 civiles y 12 soldados estadounidenses muertos, el gobierno afirma que… -_

Hanabi cambio de canal y puso el clima.

-Aquí tienes Hanabi –dijo Hinata dándole el desayuno a su hermana.

-Gracias –agradeció ella empezando a desayunar.

Hinata ya vestida con su uniforme se sentó en la mesa tambien y desayuno junto a su hermana. Tenía que acompañarla para dejarla en su escuela y después ella ir a la suya.

Pero mientras desayunaba tambien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hermana estas bien? –pregunto Hanabi llamando su atención.

-¿Eh, por qué preguntas? –pregunto ella.

-Bueno pues estas muy callada, como si estuvieras pensando en algo –dijo ella.

-…Eres muy preceptiva –suspiro Hinata para después sonreírle –Pero todo está bien, enserio -

-Mmm ¿Tiene que ver con tu amigo? –

Hina quedo congelada ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto.

-Antes solías hablar de tu amigo Naruto a cada momento, ahora ya no lo haces y por la expresión que tienes creo que paso algo… -dijo Hanabi.

-Dime algo ¿quieres ser la nueva Sherlock Holmes? –Pregunto con burla para después acariciar su cabeza –Tranquila, nada me pasa, lo digo enserio –

-…Si tú lo dices… -dijo Hanabi apenada por como su hermana le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ambas hermanas terminaron de desayunar y entonces salieron de su hogar para encaminarse a la escuela. Hinata primero acompaño a su hermana hasta su escuela que quedaba a cuatro cuadras de la suya, la dejo ahí y entonces ella se puso en marcha para ir a su escuela, tenía que presentar su informe de lo que había aprendido ayer en la excursión a la que fueron.

Luego de una larga caminata la chica llego a su escuela y entonces entro rápidamente a su salón en donde espero a que el maestro llegara.

El tiempo paso y el maestro llego empezó a pasar lista.

Cuando le toco a ella respondió con un: "presente" al igual que todos los demás alumnos…bueno casi todos.

-Naruto Uzumaki –

No obtuvo respuesta.

Hinata ligeramente levanto a mirar el asiento del rubio y se fijó que estaba vacío, fijándose en la hora noto que ya eran las 8 de la mañana, hora en la cual si un alumno no llegaba era porque ya no podría venir ese día.

-Esta vez ya no vino, ya son los 8 de la mañana –hablo el profesor mientras anotaba la falta de su alumno en la libreta.

Los demás alumnos no habían prestado mucha atención al tema.

Pero Hinata si había prestado atención a lo que dijo su profesor.

Dando una mirada rápida al asiento de Naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza.

Las clases empezaron con normalidad, los informes de la excursión del día anterior fueron presentados por los estudiantes.

Cuando las clases avanzaron y los estudiantes prestaban atención al maestro, Hinata parecía estar sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hey Hinata –

Hinata miro a su lado y vio como Toneri la miraba.

-Te parece si cuando acaben las clases vamos al parque y te invito algo –propuso el albino esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Hinata solo regreso su mirada donde su profesor.

-No gracias –respondió ella.

-¿No? –Pregunto Toneri incrédulo.

-Voy a ir a recoger a mi hermana hoy en su escuela, no tengo tiempo Toneri –hablo la Hyuga ocultando bien el enojo que sentía.

Toneri miro a Hinata con extrañeza.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto el Otsusuki.

Hinata cerró los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño por un momento.

-No –Se limitó a responder.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, el profesor les dio clases a todos los alumnos y tambien se mandó tareas para nivelarlos ya que muy pronto entrarían a exámenes.

La hora de salida había llegado y todos los alumnos estaban saliendo de la escuela.

Entre ellos Hinata caminaba por las calles con dirección a su casa.

Claro que mientras ella caminaba estaba pensando…

-Hinata –

La chica escucho la voz de Toneri y vio como no solo el si no todo el grupo del albino vino.

-¿Que hacen? –pregunto la peliazul mirándolos.

-Vamos a ir al centro a divertirnos –dijo uno de los sujetos.

-¿No vienes? –pregunto ahora una chica.

-No, lo siento. Tengo que recoger a mi hermana de la escuela –se excusó la peliazul.

-Vamos Hinata, tu hermana tambien puede venir –dijo Toneri tratando de convencerla.

-¿Que parte de "No" no entienden chicos? –Dijo Hinata ya cansada de hablar y cuando iba a retirarse Toneri la tomo de su mano – ¿Qué haces? –

-Yo ya sé que es lo que te pasa Hinata. Estas así por lo que pasa ayer con Uzumaki ¿verdad? –pregunto Toneri mirándola.

Hinata al oírlo no pudo evitar paralizarse por un momento.

-Espera ¿estas así por algo que hizo Uzumaki? –pregunto la chica del grupo.

-No es de extrañar, Uzumaki siempre actúa tontamente –secundo el otro chico.

-No, el no hizo nada –respondió Hinata zafándose del agarre de Toneri –Fue Toneri –

-¿Yo? Solo dije la verdad, tu misma fuiste que lo dijo –hablo Toneri.

-Pero no tenías por qué decírselo, él es mi amigo –dijo Hinata empezando a caminar.

-Pues parece ser que él no ya no te considera así –dijo él.

Hinata se paró en seco y volteo a mirar al albino.

-Tú no sabes eso –

-Hay por favor, despierta Hinata ¿No viste la mirada que te dio ayer? Es obvio que el ya no te considera una amiga –respondió Toneri –Aun recuerdo sus palabras: "Vaya mejor amiga tenía", en serio que patético –dijo con burla a lo cual los demás ríen.

-¡Toneri! –dijo Hinata con enojo por cómo se burlaba de Naruto.

-Entonces esa es la razón por la que no vino, el tonto se quiso evitar la burla –dijo el amigo de Toneri.

-Es obvio, después de lo que paso ayer para tendría que venir –respondió Toneri.

-No quiero seguir escuchando esto, me voy –dijo Hinata alejándose de ellos.

Toneri negó con su cabeza y hablo.

-Hay por favor Hinata, no me digas que te sientes mal por Uzu-

-¡Es mi mejor amigo! –Respondió ella –Así que es obvio como me siento… -

Ya dicho eso Hinata salió del lugar y se encamino a la escuela de su hermana. Todo esto mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos picaban.

-"Naruto…lo siento" –

* * *

-Haber si entendí… ¿Vengo de un mundo en donde existe un supercontinente en el cual hay muchos países y "aldeas ninjas"? –

Kurama asintió a la pregunta de su contenedor.

Naruto estaba que o se lo creía, es decir, todo sonaba irreal y muy fantasioso. Pero había una prueba contundente de que todo lo que había odio era verdad, y esa era Kurama.

El zorro le había explicado la función del Chakra y además había podido usarlo hace unas pocas horas cuando evito el asalto de Shion en ese callejón. Tambien estaba el tema de la "reencarnación" la cual era creíble.

Naruto vestido ya sin su uniforme de la escuela y vestía ropa de casa asintió un poco.

-…Básicamente soy un ninja poderoso que murió en una pelea y reencarne en otro mundo, y parece ser que algunos de mis conocidos tambien lo han hecho… -

-**Sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero es la verdad Naruto, pero siéndote sincero me sorprende que estés asimilando esto con calma** –contesto Kurama sorprendido en verdad por la madures con la que Naruto se tomaba la noticia.

-Eh pues si no me hubiera pasado lo de hace unas horas –dijo el rubio tocando su hombro completamente cicatrizado –Tal vez no lo hubiera creído –

**-Entiendo… -**

Naruto se paró de la cama y camino hasta quedar frente a la pequeña ventana que daba afuera y soltó un suspiro, hoy había faltado a clases debido a lo que sucedió y mañana tendría que dar una explicación de por qué falto a clases, sin contar que tendría que dar una explicación por no haber hecho el informe…

En ese momento Naruto miro como dos autos de la policía pasaron por la calle a alta velocidad con las sirenas encendidas. Probablemente había pasado un robo…

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera pasado por aquel callejón hoy?

Esa chica Shion hubiera sido asaltada y muy probablemente herida ya que esos sujetos tenían una navaja.

Definitivamente fue una suerte que el haya pasado por ahí para haberla salvado.

-Ayudar a los demás…hacer lo correcto… -susurro Naruto mirando como otra patrulla pasaba por la calle.

Naruto se separó de la ventana.

-Kurama… ¿crees que es posible que pueda utilizar el chakra perfectamente? –

El ser se extrañó ante la repentina pregunta.

-**Hay una posibilidad, pero se necesitaría de un arduo entrenamiento para que el chakra fluya de manera Natural y pueda ser controlado perfectamente** –informo.

Entonces si había una posibilidad.

El rubio sintiéndose emocionado, sin pensarlo dos veces hablo.

-Kurama, quiero que me entrenes… -

* * *

**Dejen sus Reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dejen sus reviews cuando termine de leer.**

* * *

**Sennin**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento.**

Al día siguiente en la mañana, por las calles de la ciudad de Konoha caminaban las personas con destino a su trabajo u otros lugares. Entre ellos caminaba un joven que traía una chaqueta de color naranja con capucha, pantalones jeans negros y unos tenis deportivos de color negro.

Dejando caer su capucha se mostró que era Naruto quien caminaba con dirección hacia un lugar despejado donde no hubiera gente.

**-Estás faltando a tu lugar de estudio ¿estás seguro de esto? -**

El Uzumaki no se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kurama en su cabeza. El rubio hablo.

-Se le llama escuela y claro que estoy seguro, solo faltare unos días nada más así que no te preocupes -

**-Cuando me pediste que te ayudará a entrenar para que pudieras usar el chakra y los jutsus de tu vida pasada acepté pensando que esto podría ayudarte a asimilar más las cosas, ¡Pero el que tú quieras fortalecer tu chakra no será tarea fácil! **-exclamó el zorro.

Naruto que ya se había acostumbrado a las exclamaciones de Kurama llegó a una gran fábrica que parecía abandonada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunto Naruto acercándose a la reja para saltarla.

**-¡Por qué llevas sin utilizar chakra desde que naciste! ¡Tus fuentes deben de estar en mal estado! **-

-¿Y cómo explicas lo hice ayer? - preguntó él saltando la reja.

**-Yo fui el que envió una acción a tu cerebro resultando así que pudieras hacer lo que hiciste **-se cansó de explicar el zorro -**Y aun no entiendo por qué la insistencia de entrenar rápido** -

Naruto entro dentro de la fábrica y se tomó unos momentos para ver el lugar.

-Desde el principio estuve solo -hablo el rubio llamando la atención de Kurama -Incluso me sorprendió saber que mi "yo de antes" también lo estuvo… aunque aún era un niño me pude dar cuenta de lo mal que estaba el mundo, como habían demasiados crímenes y corrupción -habló con melancolía pero entonces sonrió un poco.

Kurama se extrañó un poco.

-Y ahí un tiempo después fue cuando conocí a Hinata, me sentí feliz de hacer una amiga, con el tiempo me enamore de ella por su forma de ser, tan dulce, sincera y buena -explico sonriendo-

Ahí fue donde lo entendió el porqué de su sonrisa.

No era ninguna mentira cuando en su antigua vida Naruto llamo a su esposa "Ángel" ya que ella lo salvo varias veces de la soledad y en su nueva vida no era muy diferente.

El zorro dejo sus pensamientos cuando el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Un día le conté acerca de lo que pensaba de las cosas que pasan día a día, y ella me dijo que eso puede evitarse con ayuda de todos nosotros ya que nosotros somos el futuro de nuestro país -Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír en sobremanera recordando las palabras de su amiga, pero entonces esbozó una sonrisa triste -Cuando Nuestra amistad iba bien y yo pensaba en declarármele...pero en la secundaria todo cambió -dijo con algo de tristeza -...Y ahora…bueno, mejor no hablar de eso… -

Kurama solo guardo silencio entendiendo lo que Naruto quería decir, ni siquiera él se esperó lo que pasó entre el rubio y con la que en otra vida fue su esposa.

-Ahora -hablo de nuevo el rubio llamando su atención -Respondiendo tu pregunta…-

Naruto miró por un segundo sus manos.

-Viste lo que hice ayer ¿No? -

Kurama prestó atención a las palabras de su contenedor.

-Al principio estaba asustado por no saber qué era lo que me estaba pasando, incluso llegué a pensar que ya perdí la cabeza cuando hable contigo -dijo el rubio caminando por el lugar -Y cuando me diste una explicación de lo que me pasaba no sabía qué pensar -

Kurama seguía en silencio mientras Naruto seguía hablando.

-...Pero ayer me di cuenta, de que cuando salí para defender a Shion de ese asalto, lo hice inconscientemente -Naruto miro discretamente su hombro - No sé cómo describirlo pero sentí como un impulso, una sensación que me decía que debía de ayudarla...pude sentirlo...y cuando hablamos de nuevo en la noche, lo decidí-

Kurama sintió como el rubio dejo de caminar y cerraba sus ojos.

Entonces el zorro habló.

-**¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?** -

Naruto abrió sus ojos de nuevo y dándose la vuelta miró a su alrededor.

-Quiero usar mis habilidades para el bien -dijo -Hay personas que si tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo que yo, utilizarían eso pero para hacer el mal...pero tal vez en mis manos pueda usarlo para marcar la diferencia...con esto puedo ayudar a las personas, cuidarlos, salvarlos...voy a protegerlos a todos, es una promesa -

Kurama ensanchó sus ojos al escucharlo.

Y entonces inconscientemente pudo recordar...

-_...Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas_ -

Kurama sonrió de lado al recordar esas palabras.

-**_Nunca cambiaras eh Naruto -_**pensó el zorro recordando los viejos tiempos en los que estuvo con su contenedor.

-Es por eso que necesito que me ayudes para poder dominar el chakra y que me ayudes para aprender esos jutsus de los que me comentaste -

Naruto termino de hablar y se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta del Kurama.

Y entonces de un momento a otro Naruto escucho como Kurama rio con ganas dejándolo un poco confundido.

-¿De qué te estas riendo? -pregunto Naruto ido.

-**Por nada** -respondió Kurama dejando de reír -**Esta bien, lo are **-

Las palabras de Kurama hicieron que Naruto se sorprenda y después sonriera.

-¡Gracias! -respondió el rubio.

**-Como digas, solo espero que te dediques y puedas soportar el entrenamiento** \- expresó el zorro mirando como Naruto asintió furiosamente.

* * *

**(Centro de Investigaciones Científicas)**

La Doctora Kurise Makise estaba en una de las oficinas del C.I.C junto a unos científicos y tambien asistentes.

-¿Todos los archivos e informes desaparecieron asi como asi? -preguntó la doctora sin creerse lo que le habían informado.

-Es que no encontramos otra razón Doctora, cuando nos pidió que traigamos los informes y archivos del estudio de esa roca, no los pudimos encontrar, creemos de que alguien los robo -dijo uno de los científicos.

-Pero eso es lo que no entiendo, es que acaso no hay evidencia del hurto de esos documentos -pregunto ella.

-Revisamos las grabaciones para confirmar si fueron tomados por alguien más pero las grabaciones de ayer por la noche fueron borradas -dieron a conocer.

La Doctora Makise llevó sus manos a sus sienes masajeandolas, es que esto no podía ser cierto, ahora tenía un problema de los grandes.

-Escuchen todos, en este momento tenemos gente que nos pide que entreguemos todos los archivos, informes y cualquier tipo de documento que tenga que ver con el estudio que realizamos se esa roca. Pero ahora que no los tenemos en nuestras manos no podremos entregarlos y por ende nos podrían tachar de que nosotros no queremos entregar la información -

Las palabras de la Doctora hicieron que los presentes se vieran preocupados.

-Así que necesito que hagan todo lo posible para rehacer los documentos, algunos aún conservan los apuntes en los cuadernos, se que unos apuntes no serán suficientes para poder rehacer los informes, pero nos conseguirá tiempo para poder averiguar qué sucedió con los informes originales -pidió la doctora -Por favor empiecen -

Los presentes asintieron y entonces se retiraron para empezar a hacer la labor de reescribir los informes mientras la doctora Makise se quedó sola en la oficina y soltando un suspiro pesado se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Porque estas cosas me tienen que pasar a mí? -pregunto a la nada y justamente la puerta fue tocada -Pase -

La puerta fue abierta y a la oficina entro el Doctor Hugo Strange.

-Ah Doctor Strange -saludo la doctora.

-Doctora Makise -devolvió el saludo - ¿Alguna novedad acerca de lo sucedido? -

La doctora negó.

-Ninguna, todos los archivos e informes desaparecieron y para colmo no hay ninguna grabación de lo que pasó -

-Oh, ya veo -fue la simple respuesta del hombre -Pero sabe que esto se pudo evitar si me hubiera dejado tener a mi los respaldos del proyecto… -

-Teníamos las órdenes de no tener información personal guardada -dijo la doctora mirando a Strange -No quiero hablar de eso ahora, tenemos mucho que hacer por tratar de recuperar al menos un poco de la información perdida...Además...no lo veo preocupado Doctor y usted era el que estaba a cargo de la investigación -señaló la mujer.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -pregunto -Después de todo ya no es mi investigación, ellos mismos lo cancelaron, y ya nada se puede hacer -dijo para después salir de la oficina sorprendiendo a la doctora por su actitud.

Y cuando Strange salió tuvo un último pensamiento -

-...Pero yo sí puedo hacer algo… -

* * *

**(Jefatura de policía de la ciudad)**

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Malditos cerdos! -gritaba un criminal esposado que era sujetado por dos oficiales.

-Llévenlo a las celdas ahora -ordenó un oficial para que después los demás arrastraran al tipo a las celdas.

-Vaya noche ¿verdad? –pregunto un policía acercándose al oficial.

-Nada que no hayamos visto antes –respondió este.

-Sí, pero se vuelve algo molesto tener que estar siempre en estas mismas circunstancias –

-No hay nada que hacer, es nuestro trabajo después de todo –

-Si…pero ¿a veces no te gustaría que hubiera alguien más que hiciera el trabajo por nosotros? –pregunto a su compañero.

-Ja, si claro, en primer lugar quien se arriesgaría para proteger Konoha –señalo lo obvio.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –contesto su compañero y entonces…

**-A todos los oficiales disponibles acudan de inmediato, una situación de toma de rehenes en el sur de la ciudad, todos los oficiales disponibles acudan de inmediato -.**

La información que recibieron de la radio los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Hora de trabajar –dijo el oficial encaminándose al lugar.

-Si –asintió el otro que empezó a seguirlo.

* * *

**(Irak. Ubicación: Base rebelde)**

Era de noche en aquella ciudad que estaba en ruinas.

Edificios en mal estado, casas casi destruidas, las calles deshabitadas sin ninguna sola alma.

Parecía una ciudad abandonada. Muy probablemente si alguien gritaba ese grito no sería oído por alguien más debido a que todo parecía desierto sin nadie alrededor.

O eso se creía.

Dentro de un edificio aparentemente abandonado podemos ver como unos sujetos armados que llegaban en una motocicleta se estacionaban en las afueras del lugar y caminando se acercaron a la puerta para tocarla.

De un pequeño orificio en la pared un sujeto miro a los dos recién llegados y entonces les abrió.

Dentro del lugar se veía a muchos tipos uniformados y armados con armas que parecían ser de última generación para la época. Algunos de los tipos estaban revisando sus armas, otros estaban revisando lo que parecían mapas y otros estaban viendo las noticias en idioma árabe en la pequeña televisión del lugar.

Los dos sujetos que entraron al lugar dejaron sus armas y se dirigieron a una habitación donde estaba un tipo tratando de hablar en una radio.

(_NOTA: Iba a poner idioma árabe y la traducción para que sonara más creíble, pero me dio flojera así que será solo en español_ xD)

-Aquí la base a escuela, repito, aquí la base a escuela, respondan -

Por unos momentos el sonido de la estática presentó pero entonces después de unos minutos respondieron.

-Aquí escuela para base, repito, aquí escuela para base, cambio -

El sujeto de la radio miro atrás suyo a los tipos que entraron y ellos asintieron.

-Escuela, informó que es probable de que los soldados americanos se acerquen a su posición en un tiempo -

-¿Cuantos tiempo sería eso, Base? -

-Aproximadamente en unos 9 o 10 días, eso sí logran pasar el viejo puente que está a 5 kilómetros -

Entonces el tipo sintió como uno de los tipos que estaba atrás suyo le tocó el hombro haciéndole señal de que le dejara hablar por la radio.

-Escuela, el comandante está aquí, quiere hablar con ustedes -

El sujeto se retiró y le dejó el aparato al comandante.

-Escuela, al habla el comandante -dijo el sujeto.

-Comandantes buenas noches ¿quería comunicarnos algo? -

-Sí, mañana mismo voy a enviarles otro cargamento -aviso.

-Pero señor tenemos suficientes armas para defendernos -

-Lo que les voy a enviar es algo mucho mejor que un arma -aviso el comandante con un tono misterioso -ahora mismo vamos a cargarlo y mañana se los envió, es fácil de usar, solo sigan las instrucciones -

-Entendido señor -respondió el sujeto del otro lado de la línea.

La comunicación se cortó y ese sujeto salió de la habitación acompañado con el otro tipo con el que vino y salieron afuera del edificio donde estaban unos camiones y más gente armada.

-Quiero que embarquen el camión con la nueva arma que trajimos -ordenó el sujeto a los demás.

Los sujetos obedecieron y entraron a una bodega.

El comandante miró a su compañero que lo había acompañado.

-Antara -llamó la atención del tipo -En tan solo 10 días los americanos se enteraran de lo que somos capaces -

-Lo sé comandante, el armamento que hemos conseguido ha sido muy útil para lograr lo que hemos hecho -

-De eso no hay duda -respondió el comandante mirando como sus hombres sacaban un contenedor de la bodega -La tecnología de Japón es muy útil…-

Los hombres cargaban aquel contenedor para embarcarse al camión y en él se podía ver escrito:

INDUSTRIAS NAMIKAZE

* * *

**Hola, soy yo.**

**Me disculpo infinitamente por no actualizar esta historia, pero los estudios no me han dado el tiempo. **

**Y bueno, ya sé que tal vez este capítulo sea algo corto, pero era eso o no actualizarlo, y créanme me urge actualizarlo ya que me gusta este fic.**

**Y bueno, tratare de actualizar más seguido mis historias, no lo prometo, solo voy a tratar. Además de que quiero escribir unos fics nuevos, uno de Naturo/Joker (en el cual estoy inspirado) y otros de otros fandoms, estos son Tokyo Ghoul y Go toubun-no-hanayome (o el manga/anime de las quintillizas para quien no lo conozca xD), pero claro todo será a su tiempo.**

**Dejen sus reviews por fa, eso me inspira para seguir escribiendo.**

**Sin más que decir me despido de todos, cuídense mucho y nos veremos en la próxima.**


End file.
